


El Kelpie que comía calabazas

by Sly_Bletchley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adrian y Tracey, Amortentia, Antepasados Nott, Blaise Zabini - Freeform, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Blaise y Ginny, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Good Blaise Zabini, Guerra, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kelpies, Minor Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Minor POV Hermione, Multi Chapter, POV Male Character, POV Theodore Nott, Platonic Romance, Romance, Severus Snape - Freeform, ginny weasley - Freeform, ronald weasley - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Bletchley/pseuds/Sly_Bletchley
Summary: Draco Malfoy nunca supo en donde se estaba metiendo, ni cuando creyó que era el mejor, ni cuando intentó ser como su padre, ni cuando confesó su interés por Hermione frente a él. Mucho menos siendo que tenía todos sus pasos contados.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Como es de esperarse, el fic posiblemente podría contener OoC. Existe una leve modificación de sucesos de la historia original y la personalidad de Theodore es netamente producto de mi imaginación. Otro punto importante es que los Kelpies en los que me baso, son una mezcla del Kelpie de J.K y el Kelpie de la mitología celta. Por lo tanto, leer sobre la leyenda del Kelpie podría darles una leve idea. Aunque recalco, en serio muy leve.

—Los Kelpies son criaturas aterradoras. Ellos se pueden convertir en lo que quieran con tal de conseguir a su presa—

Theodore Nott tenía dieciocho años cuando volvió a cursar su séptimo año en Hogwarts. Realmente no hubieron muchas cosas que cambiaron, más concretamente, no sucedió nada que pudiera influir de manera negativa en sus objetivos.

Nunca había sido demasiado cercano a Draco, aunque podía decir que la guerra lo había hecho ser un poco más consciente de los demás y no solo de lo que necesitara y quisiera él. En realidad le daba un poco de lástima que le tomara una guerra y muchas malas experiencias darse cuenta, pero Theodore comprendía lo que era tener un padre autoritario que siguiera a un lunático a capa y varita. Y en realidad, agradecía ese cambio, porque sinceramente siempre creyó que era un imbécil.

El punto era que Theodore podía entender su nueva forma de ver el mundo.

Lo que no entendía era qué lo había llevado a soltar esas palabras tan disparatadas:

—Tengo la gigantesca sensación de que me gusta Granger. Esto es malo.

y luego cambiar de opinión tan repentinamente, casi de un día para otro, como si una noche mirando el techo de la habitación lo hubiera solucionado todo y le hubiera traído nuevas y muy novedosas resoluciones...

—Conseguiré que me perdone.

Theodore le atribuyó que considerara el hecho de que primero debía perdonarlo. Pero eso no le daba señal alguna de que fuera a mejorar.

Lo que sí tenía bastante claro, era que Draco estaba muy equivocado si creía que podría conseguir algo más con Hermione Granger. Draco no tenía idea de en dónde se estaba metiendo, ni cuando creyó que era el mejor, ni cuando intentó ser como su padre.

Mucho menos lo sabía siendo que él tenía todos sus pasos contados.


	2. Parte 1 (editada, por favor volver a leer)

Theodore se había pasado la vida viendo como Draco hacía el papel de imbécil insoportable, cómo insultaba a tres personas que no le habían hecho nada malo, dentro de las que había una chica maravillosa. Era muggle, sí, qué horror; y era mucho más lista que el mismo Draco. Ahora, que fuera más lista que él, no lo sabía. Theodore apostaba que estaban en niveles similares, solo que él tenía una perspectiva y planes distintos en la vida. Le importaba ser el mejor de la clase y del colegio tanto como le importaba la ideología sangre pura: un puto knut valía más para él.

Así mismo, le había importado una mierda que Hermione Granger fuera una muggle y, en realidad, había elegido enamorarse de ella. Porque simplemente hay cosas que puedes hacer cuando encuentras a alguien que te parece increíble y tienes toda la intención de urdir un plan para que todo salga como te plazca. Y a Theodore el amor le coincidió con que, si se enamoraba de alguien, quería que fuera de ella.

Hermione Granger era arrogante. Se creía superior por saber más, y a la vez era capaz de ser relativamente dulce con la gente que lo merecía, sin sobreponerse jamás a ellos. Era una Gryffindor en toda la regla, tan moral, tan idealista, tan fiera para provocar una mejilla morada en Draco Malfoy; era tan jodidamente digna.

Pasaron muchas cosas durante esos años de colegio. Theodore estaba enamorado hace años, pero decidió acercarse a ella hasta quinto. Nunca fue por un tema de cobardía, ni tampoco le sorprendió en absoluto cuando apareció con ese precioso vestido rosa. La vio bailar con Viktor Krum, siempre con una sonrisa oculta para el resto. Ese chico la hacía lucir bien, le aplaudía que propiciara que los demás comenzaran a verla como era. Una mujer.

—¿Qué opinas, Granger? ¿Crees que a los Kelpies les gusten las calabazas?

La primera vez que decidió hablarle directamente fue el primer día del quinto año, en el tren. Hubo un momento en el que se separó de sus amigos para ir al baño, sin embargo estaba ocupado y tuvo la suerte de que él también lo esperaba. Su plan comenzó mucho antes de lo que creyó que podría empezar. Hermione parecía sorprendida y curiosa por la pregunta.

—No lo sé, no lo dice en ningún libro que haya visto.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió—. Podrías encontrar un Kelpie y nunca lo sabrías, aunque sí si le gustara la calabaza. Lo estuve pensando en el verano, me gustaría ver uno.

Hermione sonrió después de un momento, entonces Theodore supo que había empezado con buen pie.

Solo fueron conversaciones esporádicas durante un par de meses, hasta que Hermione entró un día en la biblioteca y para su propia sorpresa, tomó asiento a su lado. De ahí en más, pudo decir que existía una relación entre ellos. Mientras tanto, ser compañeros de biblioteca era perfecto. Sin embargo tampoco podían mostrarse tanto, así que siempre lo fueron en el rincón más alejado de la biblioteca, la sección de libros sobre cocina, historia desactualizada y cualquier libro que a alguien le importara tan poco como para dejarlo al final de todo.

Solo una vez hubo público, y estaba solo. Hannah Abbott había parecido tan sorprendida de lo que él lo estaba de ver alguien ahí después de tres meses usando esa sección como su lugar de encuentros con Hermione.

Ella sonrió cuando se lo comentó y mencionó que buscaba un libro de recetas, sin dejar de sentirse nerviosa porque alguien arruinara la relación tan tranquila que tenían.

—Creo que sería buena idea que yo también comience a leerlos, ya que frecuento la sección. La comida del mundo mágico es un poco más curiosa que la muggle —explicó después.

—No te preocupes, seguro que la comida muggle estaría bien.

Theodore le dedicó una mirada coqueta y disfrutó del color que reptó por sus mejillas. Pronto sonrió, complacido, ganándose que Hermione lo mirara furiosa y avergonzada.

Theodore descubrió con solo mirarla que Hermione era en realidad una mujer atareada. A esas alturas cualquiera sabía que Potter no se iba a quedar tranquilo en lo que tenía que ver con Voldemort, considerando que por su causa su amigo Diggory había muerto el año anterior. Y por supuesto, Hermione era demasiado solidaria como para dejar a los tontos a la deriva. Theodore no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que ocurría, hasta ese momento parecía más para Hermione una persona con la cual dejar el estrés antes que una persona en la cual depositar la confianza. De todas formas no se quejaba, era un Slytherin y tampoco podía apresurar los acontecimientos. Tenía que demostrarle de alguna forma que él no iba a traicionarla.

Dolores Umbridge era la respuesta.

Era la mujer más desagradable que había tenido la mala fortuna de conocer. Y Draco parecía muy contento con su nuevo trabajo de lame-botas. Theodore no estaba en absoluto interesado ni siquiera en los beneficios que estar del lado de esa mujer podrían traerle, porque si fuera por él cada cinco minutos la hechizaría y porque, pensando en su relación con Hermione, sería un absoluto suicidio. De ahí en más se la pasó en la biblioteca precisamente intentando pasar desapercibido para los de su casa y Dolores Umbridge.

Y no había mejor forma que ganarse la confianza de alguien que guardarle un secreto.

Un día en que volvió a encontrarla en la biblioteca y se juntaron en la sección sobre polvo, Theodore vio de casualidad la moneda en su bolso cuando Hermione lo puso sobre el escritorio y este cayó hacia un lado. Rápidamente se apresuró a esconderlo, pero fue un error todavía peor. Al menos le habría atribuido la capacidad de disimular que había tenido, pero nadie tenía una moneda en su bolso porque era sencillamente estúpido. Tener solo una significaba que la habías olvidado, o que era algo que no querías que vieran. Reaccionar así solo dejaba posibilidad para la segunda opción.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué es? —Tanteó el terreno. Dependiendo lo que dijera podría decir determinado tipo de cosas, o simplemente dejarla ser.

—Una moneda.

—Nadie reacciona así por una moneda, Hermione.

Ella lo miró durante un momento, donde él tampoco le quitó la mirada de encima. Sin embargo Hermione estaba dudosa, había cometido el error de no pensar bien las cosas y realmente no quería contarle sobre el tema. Pero si no se equivocaba y era realmente importante para ella, no volvería a tener otra oportunidad tan increíble como esa.

—Te aseguro que no tengo interés alguno en que me cuentes tus secretos para después traicionarte —dijo tomándola por sorpresa—. Seguro que estás pensando en eso porque soy de Slytherin.

Realmente no pretendía hacerse la víctima en esa situación, porque realmente no le dolía si lo juzgaban por ser una serpiente. Theodore podía comprender a la perfección la desconfianza y prejuicios que miles de actos de los integrantes de su casa habían provocado en las generaciones siguientes, y no le importaba. Él iba a conseguir que Hermione confiara en él, no le cabía duda alguna sobre eso. Y tampoco le cabía duda de que tardaría mucho tiempo en ello.

—Lo siento mucho, no quise...

—Hermione —Sin pensarlo la cogió de las manos, haciendo que se acercara a él suavemente—. No necesitas disculparte, tampoco contarme si no quieres. No tengas reparos en ser cuidadosa.

Pudo ver en su cara lo culpable que se sentía por haber sido puesta en evidencia de esa forma. Sobre todo porque aparentemente había pensado lo que él había dicho. Theodore le dedicó una sonrisa y soltó sus manos. Por un momento le pareció que miraba las manos de ambos reiteradamente por unos segundos, ahora separadas. A Theodore le hubiera encantado seguir así un poco más, pero tampoco podía atentar contra su comodidad más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

En realidad, dos semanas después Hermione se lo contó, pero su voz era tan baja que estaban a centímetros del otro y Theodore podía sentir el aliento de Hermione en su oído y a la perfección su aroma a libros, duraznos y rocío. El secreto de Hermione quedó completamente sellado con él. Habían creado un grupo de defensa llamado Ejército de Dumbledore y esa moneda era la principal clave del secretismo del grupo. Theodore tenía serios problemas con el nombre, pero no le mencionó ni demostró.

Y al día siguiente Hermione le dio una moneda.

Theodore tenía claro que Hermione no lo estaba invitando a unirse, porque cualquier cosa que ellos pudieran hacer él podía hacerlo también con simple estudio y práctica, y porque Hermione sabía que no aceptarían a nadie de Slytherin.

—Quitaré tu nombre de la lista, nadie lo verá.

Eso fue suficiente para saber que Hermione estaba tan segura de darle eso porque seguramente le habrían puesto una maldición. Theodore se despreocupó, de cualquier forma no iba a cometer una estupidez.

Casi al final del año, Theodore se llevó una sorpresa. Hermione desde entonces nunca había rehuido de su tacto, pero fue diferente esa tarde antes de partir de Hogwarts. Durante días Theodore no la había visto, y cuando finalmente la vio en una casi desértica biblioteca, ella apartó al segundo su mano de su muñeca.

Theodore, a pesar de afirmar que ser juzgado por ser un Slytherin no le importaba, no podía decir lo mismo esta vez. Él no había contado el secreto a nadie, no la había visto durante semanas y ella no parecía enfadada. Theodore estaba seguro de que Hermione tenía miedo de él.

Le mandó por lo menos tres cartas durante las vacaciones, pero Hermione no respondió ninguna y Theodore decidió que debía dejarle su espacio. Pensó en las mil y un cosas que pudieron provocar ese temor, pero jamás pudo llegar a algo realmente coherente.

Durante las vacaciones su pesadilla comenzó, y con ello su travesía por volverse lo que muchos esperaban de él. Theodore se pasaba la estancia en la Mansión Malfoy, lugar del que Voldemort se había apropiado y siguiendo ordenes del mismo, yendo de allá para acá con una máscara; siempre intentando no pensar en Hermione. Como a alguien se le ocurriera meterse dentro de su mente antes de que perfeccionara la oclumancia, todo se le iba a ir a la mierda. En el proceso hizo cosas horribles para ganarse la máscara y la confianza. Era lo que debía hacer en caso de que el niño que no quería morirse no pudiera acabar con Voldemort. De hecho lo dudaba mucho y por ello tenía más esperanzas en el respaldo de su plan inicial. Las profecías no podían ser de fiar, solamente se cumplían si todas las partes ponían de su esfuerzo.

Otro par de semanas después, todos regresaron a Hogwarts, todos con su propia misión. La suya, por haberse ganado un mínimo de confianza y respeto a comparación de los demás, era verificar junto a Snape que Draco cumpliera con lo que se le había ordenado. Él estaría cuando el profesor Snape no pudiera tener los ojos sobre Draco.

Al regreso, Theodore volvió a encontrarla en el tren. Sin embargo esta vez Ginny Weasley apareció cuando llamó a Hermione por su nombre de pila.

—¿Por qué Nott te llama por tu nombre? —Ella sacudió la cabeza— Bueno, por lo que sea, Nott; no creo que ella quiera hablar contigo.

Hermione se mantenía callada, casi podía decir que avergonzada por haber sido en cierta medida descubierta y por ser defendida por la joven pelirroja.

Theodore asintió levemente, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione. Antes de irse miró por un segundo a Ginny, que en vez de furiosa por ser testigo de la confianza que tenía él con Hermione, se veía más bien curiosa.

No volvió a verla hasta que tuvieron clases con el profesor Horace Slughorn, quién desde un comienzo empezó más o menos fuerte. La primera poción fue Amortentia y, por supuesto, fue Hermione quién la explicó cuando el profesor le indicó que diera un paso al frente para olerla.

—Se supone que debe oler diferente para cada uno, por ejemplo, yo siento olor a hierba fresca, libros nuevos y pino.

Pansy a su costado se inclinó levemente hacia él para hablarle, aunque pudo ser perfectamente escuchado por todos.

—Un ratón de biblioteca para una rata de biblioteca.

Theodore dirigió la mirada hacia Hermione y pudo percibir un leve movimiento. Y de pronto parecía un poco más pequeña que antes, algo poco común en ella.

—Señorita Parkinson —exclamó Slughorn para llamarle la atención—. Por favor, háganos el favor de pasar y oler el caldero. Señorita Granger, muy bien hecho, puede unirse a sus compañeros.

Soltando insultos por lo bajo, Parkinson se movió de su lado para seguir las órdenes del profesor y una vez en frente se inclinó sobre el caldero.

Hermione inmediatamente se había ubicado junto a Longbottom.

Así estuvieron hasta que fue su turno.

—Señor Nott, pase por favor. Luego podrán proceder a estudiar la poción y hacerla —Slughorn tenía una sonrisa cuando habló. Él caminó hasta la mesa y se inclinó sobre el caldero, igual que sus otros compañeros.

Theodore no necesitaba de una poción para saber qué quería para su futuro, sin embargo, una parte de él se encontró deseando sentir ese aroma.

—Díganos, ¿qué aroma tiene?

—Libros nuevos, duraznos y rocío.

—Una mezcla interesante, señor Nott. Aunque quizá pueda haber un cuarto aroma, como en el caso de alguno de sus compañeros.

Theodore enarcó una ceja con desconcierto. Volvió a acercarse y se concentró para ver si Slughorn tenía razón.

—Calabaza.

La sorpresa en su rostro debía ser evidente, porque Slughorn soltó una risa divertida.

—Vuelva a su lugar —le pidió. Theodore regresó junto a Parkinson, que simplemente se quedó mirándolo, sin soltar una sola palabra. Supuso que era por su comentario anterior y el hecho de que él y Hermione tenían un aroma en común. Sin embargo, no creía que Pansy llegara a la conclusión de que su Amortentia era por Hermione. Habían miles de personas en el mundo y era técnicamente imposible que lo a quien indicara la Amortentia se encontrara en el castillo—. Por supuesto, la Amortentia no provoca más que un enamoramiento falso. No existe un solo hechizo o poción que pueda provocar el amor verdadero en una persona. Esto hace que la Amortentia sea una de las pociones más peligrosas en el mundo mágico, y usarla solo los llevará a un castigo o expulsión y los meterá en más problemas de los que se imaginan en la vida.

Theodore se mantuvo pensando la mayor parte del tiempo en el aroma a calabaza. Era muy leve, tanto que a penas había podido percibirlo a causa del durazno, sin embargo estaba seguro de que jamás había sentido ese aroma en Hermione.

Al finalizar la clase, Slughorn les pidió junto a Zabini, que por una vez se había mantenido callado durante la clase, que se quedaran.

Para su desgracia, Blaise se quedó en medio, separándolo de Hermione. Theodore soltó un suspiro casi imperceptible, solo Slughorn que se percató del movimiento de sus hombros se quedó mirándolo por un par de segundos.

—Bueno muchachos, les pedí que se quedaran porque me gustaría proponerles algo. Siendo profesor, me gusta mucho reunir a estudiantes con talentos, habilidades que han trabajado y futuros que prometen ser brillantes en un solo lugar. Durante mi anterior período de profesor en Hogwarts también lo hice, y varios de ellos acabaron siendo personas influyentes en el mundo —De repente su sonrisa se esfumó, y parecía más nervioso que otra cosa. Theodore se dio cuenta que, en medio de su inquietud, observó a Hermione casi con vergüenza—. Algunos no de la mejor manera, he de admitir.

Slughorn se puso de pie.

—En fin, quería hacerles la invitación al Club Slug, muchachos. Es un club que me he encargado de llevar a cabo años anteriores en que he trabajado como profesor, también —aclaró—, en el que mi única intención es que se lleven bien y que en el futuro tengan más opciones de las que tendría cualquier otro estudiante promedio. No desestimo a nadie, pero el mundo tiene claro cuando alguien es más capaz que otro, y por supuesto, sabe apreciar el esfuerzo. Sépanlo, muchachos.

—Disculpe, profesor. ¿Pero por qué yo, exactamente? —preguntó Blaise, alzando las cejas con cierto escepticismo. Theodore debía confesar que le sorprendió la duda de parte de Zabini, considerando la confianza característica que tenía, al igual que los demás en Slytherin. Tenían tanta seguridad que a veces no veían lo inútiles que llegaban a ser—. Lo único que poseo es una familia conocida tras mi espalda, ¿por qué exactamente me consideró para su club? Al menos ellos dos tienen notas que los respaldan.

Horace volvió a reír, Theodore pensaba que era tan ruidoso que podría escucharse hasta el pasillo, incluso con lo gruesos que eran los muros del castillo.

—En el mundo también se requiere de una personalidad fuerte, carisma y de ser suspicaz. Usted tiene las tres, señor Zabini, me han informado de ello.

Horace alzó las manos, invitando a que se retiraran.

—Comenzaremos las actividades del club durante la primera semana de Octubre, posterior a eso, constantemente les estaré avisando cada vez que volvamos a reunirnos —Les sonrió—. Qué tengan una grandiosa jornada llena de aprendizajes.

Precisamente la primera vez que se reunieron, fue en el despacho del profesor y les avisó por lo menos con tres días de anticipación la fecha y hora del encuentro. Cuando Theodore llegó esa tarde, no le sorprendió encontrarse además de con Hermione y Blaise, con Potter, las chicas Carrow, Adrian Pucey o Cormac McLaggen Sin embargo sí le provocó encontrar a Ginny Weasley, Marcus Belby, Melinda Bobbin y sobre todo, a Neville Longbottom.

No supo hasta esa noche muchas cosas sobre ellos. Ginny Weasley era muy hábil con el hechizo mocomurciélagos y parecía tener mucho interés en el Quiddicht. Neville Longbottom era hijo de dos famosos aurores y en la familia de Melinda la mayoría eran boticarios.

Por otro lado, todo el mundo había escuchado alguna vez a McLaggen alardear y Adrian era increíblemente bueno con los hechizos de defensa. Alguna vez había charlado con él y le había dicho que pretendía volverse auror.

La velada con Slughorn se resumió en una charla donde todos escuchaban a todos y cosas para comer. Para su mala fortuna, esta vez no era Zabini quien estaba entre Hermione y él, sino que, todavía peor, era Weasley.

—¿Qué me dice usted, señor Nott? Por cierto, su padre, Elcid Nott, es un muy buen amigo mío.

Theodore sonrió levemente, muy forzado.

—Ya veo, no lo sabía —confesó—. A mí me gustaría especializarme en la creación de hechizos, profesor. Me interesaría mucho crear híbridos mágico-muggle, pienso que tienen una capacidad para sobreponerse a la falta de desarrollo muy impresionante. No tienen nada que envidiar.

—Vaya Nott, no sabía que fueras un amante de los muggles también —Escuchó desde su costado. Por supuesto era Ginny, quién había descubierto era muy astuta y seguramente hacía referencia a su relación con Hermione.

—También me interesan mucho las criaturas mágicas, profesor.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Hay alguno al que le tenga especial interés?

—Los Kelpies.

—Curiosa elección, igual que todo usted, señor Nott —Agitó la cabeza suavemente con aceptación.

Pronto Slughorn dejó de prestarle atención para pasar a alguien más.

—Señorita Weasley, puede seguir usted.

Desde ahí, todo fue mal. Blaise se encontraba sobre él como una pequeña mosquita que le recordaba que era un estúpido. Y como si fuera poco, intentó hablar con Hermione, pero se le hizo una tarea difícil mientras le veía el rostro desfigurado en molestia cada vez que, en la mesa Gryffindor o las clases que tocaban juntos, el Weasley más inepto de todos se besaba con la molesta Lavender Brown en lo que parecía más bien un acto de exhibicionismo.

—¿No estás un poco enfadado, Nott? —La voz de Zabini le sonó por primera vez como el peor ruido que pudiera existir. El tono que había usado era irónico, lo único que buscaba era saber lo que ocurría simplemente por querer, por mantenerlo en la vista, seguramente después de su patética distracción en el maldito Club Slug. Su relación con Zabini no era tan amistosa, realmente se le hacía una persona demasiado llamativa, coqueteando con chicas y con esa personalidad tan expresiva. Siendo así, si a Blaise le había parecido curiosa su mención a los muggles, entonces no se quedaría callado hasta ver que su interés no fuera muy lejos— ¿Quizá por lo del Club Slug?

Draco a su costado prestó atención de inmediato.

—¿Club Slug? —frunció el ceño y los labios— ¿No es ese el club del viejo Slughorn?

—Sí.

A pesar de que Blaise se llevaba relativamente bien con Draco y podía decirse que pertenecía a su pandilla, a Theodore le pareció que no estaba muy de acuerdo con que se metiera en la conversación. En ese sentido, a Zabini le gustaba saber cosas de las que Draco nunca se había enterado ni enteraría. Era el tipo de persona que guardaba ases bajo la manga, buscando saber secretos oscuros de los demás.

—¿Qué hay con él?

—Nada realmente, estuvo bien. Pero Slughorn advirtió a Theodore sobre lo que buscaba en ese club —sonrió de lado—. Que no es precisamente mortífagos.

Era cierto, al final de la velada Slughorn le había pedido que se quedara un rato más que los demás. Había dicho que estaba interesado en su manera de pensar y habilidades, pero que por lo mismo había hecho una excepción, dado que una semana después de proponérselo junto a Hermione y Blaise, se había enterado de que su padre había sido encarcelado por irrumpir en el Departamento de Misterios. Sin embargo, no era de eso de lo que hablaba Blaise en un comienzo, esa simplemente había sido una forma sutil de desviar el sentido de sus palabras hacia el Club en sí con tal de que Draco no sospechara algo más.

A Draco no pareció gustarle la idea de que los dos fueran invitados y él no. Sobre todo sabiendo que Slughorn había hecho una excepción por Theodore cuando su viejo padre era también un mortífago, al igual que Lucius Malfoy.

—Probablemente se deba a que somos buenos chicos, ¿verdad, Zabini?

Blaise rió, mordiendo una tarta de arándanos, comprendiendo la referencia al terrible historial de Draco.

Durante mucho tiempo Blaise dejó el tema por la paz. No volvió a mencionarlo, no volvió a mirarlo como si escondiera algo. Ese hecho alarmó todavía más a Theodore, que sabía a la perfección que era imposible olvidar detalles para una persona tan astuta. Él mismo nunca olvidaría algo así, porque para ambos la estrategia lo era todo.


	3. Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha pasado bastante tiempo hasta que me digné a subir la segunda parte. Al menos tiene 2mil palabras más que a primera(?).

—¿Cómo se supone que se te ha permitido asistir cuando eres un maldito mortífago, al igual que yo?

Fue lo primero que oyó cuando esa noche pretendía pasarla con un agradable sueño, sin ser importunado. Pero Draco carecía de consideración y capacidad de análisis, y solía hacer ese tipo de cosas: molestar.

—No es que me emocione la idea de asistir, especialmente —confesó—. Pero de todas formas, Draco, nadie sabe si es verdad. No seas imbécil.

—Ya... —gruñó— ¿Crees que porque se te encomendó verificar mi trabajo tienes derecho y opción a insultarme? Eres sólo un maldito apoyo.

Theodore rodó los ojos.

—Malfoy, no te gastes. No necesito que Voldemort me de autoridad para insultarte —suspiró—. Ahora, espero que tu trabajo vaya bien, porque de ti depende mi trasero también, así que limítate a tus tonterías.

Cuando Slughorn avisó sobre su fiesta de Navidad, Theodore vio una oportunidad única. Solo debía encontrar el momento en el que Potter y la chica Weasley —una persona que tampoco sabía sobre la palabra olvidar— estuvieran alejados o poco pendientes de Hermione, lo suficiente para convencerla de tener una merecida conversación, cosa que no tenían desde el comienzo del año. Por supuesto, Theodore comprendía que estaba obligado a cambiar un poco el plan una vez tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Un amigo mortífago que contaba la verdad desde el comienzo era más aceptable que alguien que mintiera sobre ello para después aparecer del lado contrario, máscara, marca y varita en mano; en plena guerra.

—¿Ya tienen acompañante, muchachos?

Theodore apoyó la cabeza en su mano, cansado de haber estado toda una tarde oyendo tonterías sobre los demás. Qué le importaba a él lo que le pasara a McLaggen, Longbottom, Belby o Bobbin, aunque de todas formas pensó en la posibilidad de que le fueran útiles en el futuro. Al menos en el caso de Melinda. Quizá estaría bien ganarse su favor.

De los demás no decía lo mismo, por supuesto, le parecía de hecho muy importante saber cosas de las personas que sabían sobre él. Era básicamente un tema de no estar en desventaja.

—Así que, ¿ya tienes acompañante? —Llegó Blaise, sentándose en el reposabrazos del sofá, notablemente buscando molestar. Theodore se mordió los labios por un momento, intentando pensar en qué podría ser beneficioso seguir la conversación con Zabini. De inmediato recordó que su compañero sabía cosas peligrosas, y que era mejor ser un poco agradable.

—No lo sé, tendría que pensarlo. Tampoco nadie dice que sea necesario.

—Oh, venga —Blaise bufó—. Así es más divertido, al menos habrá una chica que no escapará... tal vez.

Theodore apretó levemente el libro de hechizos, esperando que Blaise no notara lo tenso que su comentario lo había puesto. Sin pararse a pensarlo mucho, sus palabras le sonaban a que se burlaba de que Hermione no le hablara. Pero era algo improbable y era mucho más viable que en realidad estuviera siendo paranoico.

—Si ves el lado positivo, no tendré que esperar a que nadie acabe de arreglarse.

—Mal ahí, Nott, es natural y vital que las chicas se tomen su tiempo para arreglarse. Quieren verse y sentirse bonitas, seguras, a los ojos de ellas mismas y de los hombres. No les quites esa maravillosa oportunidad de ser unas auténticas reinas —sonrió, apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano, que a su vez estaba sobre el respaldo.

—Sin embargo, no veo a Tracey especialmente entusiasmada por ser invitada... —masculló, sabiendo que la única opción dentro de su casa era ella, que siempre fue como su hermana, incluso a pesar de que no se tomaban tanto tiempo para conversar. Todo lo que debían tomarse ya lo habían hecho, y se conocían como a la palma de sus manos.

—Por lo menos deberías intentarlo —Se encogió de hombros.

Theodore debía admitir que era la conversación más normal que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Aunque más que normal, diría que banal, en cualquier caso.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó por simple cortesía— ¿A quién invitarás?

—Confieso que saber que la chica Weasley tiene un gusto tan grande por el Quidditch me ha hecho interesarme por invitarla.

—¿Si sabes que Potter es mago de su devoción, verdad? —Acabó por cerrar el libro y dejarlo a un costado. Volteó para mirar a Blaise y lo vio sonreír de manera arrogante y burlona. Estaba claro lo mucho que le importaba eso, y en realidad le parecía interesante. Theodore comprendía que si quería a Hermione, soportar a sus amigos venía con ella y esquivar la astucia de la chica Weasley también, pero usar a Blaise como carnada para ver cómo reaccionaba frente a un Slytherin, podía ser una buena idea. Incluso si Blaise podía ser el sujeto más insoportable del mundo, o al menos eso creería él si estuviera en los zapatos de una chica y tuviera que soportar su coqueteo. Suerte que nació varón.

Si observaba de cerca cómo reaccionaba frente a Blaise, podría saber de qué forma sería mejor abordarla en caso de que se viera obligado a hacerlo, o ganarse su favor. Si ella consideraba que no era un mal sujeto, probablemente incitara a Hermione a, por lo menos, charlar con él. Eso por supuesto, si ocurría que su plan en la fiesta de Slughorn no sucediera como pretendía.

—Ni siquiera hay que prestar atención a ello para saberlo, sólo oír a las chicas más cotillas en la sala común —dijo Blaise—. Pero tampoco pretendo invitarla, sería un rechazo rotundo, y ya tenía a Daphne en mente.

—Pero podrías intentarlo.

Blaise enarcó una ceja y se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió.

—Podrías intentar invitarla. Es lo que quieres, después de todo. Puede que logres convencerla antes de la fiesta, aún quedan unas semanas —sugirió.

—Es verdad, cualquier chica vale la pena... —Blaise se quedó en silencio otro rato más, y pronto volvió a sonreír— Fue un placer, Nott. Haré lo que sea necesario. Volveremos a hablar cuando regrese victorioso de invitar a la pelirroja.

—Sí... —Por supuesto, no te imaginas cuánto espero que lo consigas.

Theodore se quedó un momento después sentado en la sala, mirando a la chimenea con una leve sonrisa. Si todo iba de acuerdo al plan a, Hermione hablaría con él. Y si tenía que usar el b, también lo haría. Comenzaría a preparar todo para el día de la fiesta, después de todo era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar. Entre todo eso, intentaría estar pendiente de los movimientos de Blaise, esperando no tener que echarle una mano. No dudaba de sus habilidades para convencer a sus compañeras, pero la chica Weasley en varios puntos era muy distinta de todas ellas.

La siguiente semana se resumió en ver a Blaise intentando convencer a Ginny Weasley por los pasillos. La chica no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué había ocurrido para que Blaise la estuviera persiguiendo de esa manera, pero parecía segura cada vez que repetía sus nos incansablemente. Era un espectáculo digno de ver, cada día Blaise parecía todavía más interesado, quién sabía por qué; y Ginny después de cierto tiempo comenzó a tomárselo con cierto humor. Si bien era cierto que ningún Slytherin parecía ser de su agrado, por alguna razón cuando él había estado cerca de Hermione y cuando Blaise conseguía hacerla reír con sus comentarios, su postura era un poco más relajada, aunque nunca al cien por cien.

Una de las últimas veces, Theodore tuvo la mala fortuna de estar hablando con Blaise cuando se encontró de frente con la chica. Ella no estaba sola, Hermione iba a su derecha y Theodore pudo notar cierta incomodidad ante su presencia.

—Pecosa —Theodore se sorprendió al oír el apodo, dándose cuenta por la buena reacción de Ginny que Blaise tenía una verdadera habilidad para conseguir ligar con una mujer a pesar de a veces resultar una molestia. Tampoco podía infravalorarlo demasiado, a decir verdad, después de todo Zabini no era un tipo feo ni sin gracia, si hablaba de su personalidad—. Antes de que digas algo, es tu última oportunidad.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—No es cierto, más bien es mía, pero no pienses en eso —Le dedicó una sonrisa—. Sé mi acompañante, pecosa. ¿Qué te cuesta?

—Vamos a ver, Zabini —comenzó—. Un día de la nada comenzaste a hablarme, y luego a pedirme que te acompañara a la fiesta de Slughorn, aún cuando yo también asisto al club. Has insistido día sí y día también, y cada una de las veces te he dicho que no.

—Y a cambio te he hecho reír, no lo niegues.

Ginny rodó los ojos, divertida, recordando por un segundo lo que Theodore creyó serían los momentos en que Blaise había conseguido sacarle una sonrisa.

—Eres un tipo divertido, Zabini, a pesar de ser un maldito Slytherin —Su tono de voz advertía que no pensaba que el ser de su casa fuera un impedimento, en realidad. Luego sus palabras se hicieron un poco más dulces—. Pero en serio no puedo aceptar tu invitación a un lugar al que ya estoy invitada. Tengo novio.

—Vaya, qué fiasco, pecosa.

—De cualquier forma, nos vemos en la fiesta. Quizás podamos charlar un rato, si quieres...

—Peor es nada —se encogió de hombros y miró hacia Hermione, que tenía la mirada lo más lejos de ambos—. ¿Y tú Granger, ya tienes acompañante?

La espalda de Theodore al escuchar esas palabras se tensó, y evitó parecer demasiado interesado a pesar de que Blaise no parecía estar fijándose en él. De hecho, esperaba con una leve sonrisa la respuesta de Hermione, que al ser mencionada inmediatamente había mirado a su compañero.

—No lo sé, no lo he pensado.

—Vamos —rió Blaise—. No tienes nada que pensar, ¿cierto, Nott?

Pudo sentir el peso de la mirada de los tres sobre sus hombros. Una vez más, Blaise estaba intentando sacar información a partir de sus reacciones y las palabras que escogiera para responder. Sin embargo, cualquier cosa podía ponerlo más en evidencia. El negarse a mirar a Hermione, mirarla y quizás hacerlo demasiado, ser indiferente o también tardar en darle una respuesta. Era capaz de percibir la incomodidad de Hermione, lo que lo hizo pensar en que quizás no era buena idea insistir en el tema el día de la fiesta. Pero no podía hacerlo, necesitaba que Hermione le diera una oportunidad, también deseaba saber qué era lo que la había hecho cambiar tanto su actitud hacia él.

—No estoy seguro de lo que intentas decir, Zabini —respondió.

—Oh vamos, todos sabemos que la comadreja está enamorada de Granger.

—Zabini.

Blaise se giró de inmediato hacia Ginny, que lo miraba con una ceja alzada, claramente molesta por el apodo hacia su hermano. Theodore no creía que hubiera sido demasiado importante si tan solo el tono que Blaise había empleado no fuera con intención de ser ofensivo. De cualquier forma no lo culpaba, era básicamente la costumbre. Ronald Weasley era un chiste de mal gusto para cualquier estudiante de Slytherin. Sin modales para comer, tratar a la gente y con una arrogancia y egocentrismo que todos estaban seguros de que no tenían ningún respaldo. A algunos ni siquiera les importaba que los Weasley fueran simpatizantes de sangres sucia, que a decir verdad eran pocos; o que derechamente carecieran de cualquier lujo. Habían Slytherins que les habían comprado dulces o hechizos a los gemelos, o quienes respetaban a Ginny como buscadora.

Hermione no mencionó nada, sólo pareció realmente irritada por las palabras de Zabini.

—Bueno, de cualquier forma, ustedes son iguales. Theodore me dio casi la misma respuesta, deberían ir juntos con lo aburridos que son.

Cuando acabó de decir eso, Zabini le dio una palmada en el hombro y se despidió de las chicas, yendo en dirección al comedor. No supo muy bien qué decir, lo cual era bastante sorprendente, ya que solía salir bien parado de estas situaciones.

—¿Tú también quieres saber con quién irá?

Theodore sintió una punzante molestia cuando la voz de Ginny, malintencionada, se metió como un dardo por sus oídos.

—A comparación de Zabini, creo saber cuándo no soy bien recibido —Theodore estaba seguro de que Ginny sabía algo sobre Hermione y él, por lo que, incluso si no era así, decidió ser un poco más descarado por una vez—. Aunque sí es cierto que me interesaría escuchar por qué soy un maldito Slytherin. Con vuestro permiso.

No siguió el mismo camino que Blaise, él primero debía darse una vuelta por la Sala Común. Le habían comentado que se habían tardado en poner la lista de inscripción de Aparición y Alquimia ese año, y no quedaba mucho para Navidad, que era la fecha límite para anotarse. Esperaba sinceramente que hubieran alumnos interesados en las clases de Alquimia, ya que a diferencia de Aparición, dependía netamente de la demanda.

Finalmente los días pasaron realmente rápido, tanto que Theodore llegó a pensar con ironía que el mundo se había puesto a su favor. Con el pasar del tiempo, debía aceptar que se había llenado de cierta inseguridad ante la idea de que su plan para acercarse a Hermione en la fiesta de Slughorn acabara mal. Sin embargo nada hizo flaquear su decisión de hacerlo, fuera para peor o no.

Tracey, a pesar de no interesarse demasiado por esos temas, se había decidido a ayudarle. Así que ahí estaba, en la habitación que compartía con Blaise, Draco, Gregory y Adrian, que al igual que Marcus Flint había repetido sexto año; sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Tracey en su cuello, mientras le hacía el nudo a la corbata de un negro totalmente simple que había escogido.

Ella dijo que no necesitaba colores brillantes y diferentes para verse bien. Y él estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

—¿Así que hoy es el gran día?

Theodore enarcó una ceja, sintiendo el suave tirón que finalizaría el nudo. Tracey se dedicó a acomodarla un poco más.

—No entiendo tu insinuación, pero tampoco creo que me convenga hacerlo.

Ella soltó una risa realmente encantadora. Casi parecía que era una simple chica por la cual no había que temer. Tracey subió las manos hasta sus hombros al acabar con la corbata, y las deslizó, como para sacar de ahí alguna pelusa que se había posado recientemente.

—Ya sabes. Declararle tu amor a Hermione Granger.

Inmediatamente maldijo el poder que Tracey tenía sobre él, tanto como para haberle sacado esa información. En realidad, ella no era estúpida y lo conocía, haciendo gala de los años que llevaban conociéndose. En esa ocasión, ella sólo había pedido que confirmara su teoría.

—No le declararé amor ni nada parecido.

—Exigir explicaciones de por qué de repente pareces una criatura de la que hay que rehuir, para poder excusarte frente a ella y confesarle que en la actualidad eres un mortífago, pero que no crees en esa basura y que jamás le harías algún tipo de daño; es lo que yo llamaría una declaración de amor, que si ella no reconoce, entonces es una verdadera estúpida.

—No recuerdo haberte oído decir tanto en menos de un minuto —gruñó, sabiendo que no era mentira. No tenía ninguna razón para explicarle todo, podía dejarlo todo, razonando que al fin y al cabo era todo un absurdo capricho. Sin embargo ni su corazón ni su mente iban a admitir que eso era así, porque de verdad lo había pensado. Había tenido cuatro años para hacerlo, la mayor parte de ellos fue tan sólo un niño, pero ahora tenía diecisiete años y maldita sea, cómo le había dado vueltas eso por la cabeza. Y cada vez que pensaba en el hecho de que podía pasarse hasta el termino de sus estudios siendo temido y repudiado por Hermione, para posteriormente no volver a saber de ella más que por El Profeta; podía sentir como si le estuvieran maldiciendo directamente el corazón.

Theodore no era estúpido. No tenía problemas para decir que estaba actuando por amor, no le parecía una motivación indigna en absoluto, y mucho menos por una persona tan valiosa como Hermione.

—Tracey, estoy enamorado de Hermione Granger. No tengo vuelta atrás, ni ahora ni nunca. Y estoy seguro de que jamás podría olvidarme de ella —dijo, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Tracey tenía una ceja enarcada, atenta a sus palabras—. Pero no hay forma de que pueda decirle que la amo. A penas consiguió reconocerme como un amigo, sería una tontería creer que es una buena idea.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, hasta que finalmente suspiró.

—Lo sé. Y también sé que eres el único Slytherin admirable que conozco —Se cruzó de brazos—. Por lo que si de aquí hasta el fin de nuestra época escolar ella no toma su oportunidad, me casaré contigo y jamás le permitiré siquiera pensar en acercarse. Y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo.

Theodore sonrió.

—Espero de corazón que así sea. Ni siquiera en la cúspide de la locura quisiera mantener un matrimonio contigo.

—Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo en tantas cosas —Tracey le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ella tomó asiento en el borde de su cama y Theodore se alejó para ir en busca de algo a su baúl. Tracey lo siguió todo el tiempo con la mirada, hasta que lo vio sacar una caja.

—No harás lo que creo que pretendes hacer, ¿verdad?

Theodore cerró el baúl y se quedó un momento mirándola, todavía con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, con la caja en la mano.

—Si después de todo lo que le cuente ella me acepta... —dijo, abriéndola con su otra mano— Me gustaría que lo conservara, como signo de que es la persona a la que más aprecio en todo sentido. Espíritu, ideal, fuerza e inteligencia.

—Así que la persona a la que más aprecias.

—No seas celosa —sonrió.

Tracey soltó una carcajada por sus palabras. Pronto le puso una mano en el hombro, mirándolo con algo que Theodore hubiera denominado como admiración.

—Un Slytherin con cursi romanticismo. Te lo juro, Theodore, eres el mejor —Volvió a reír.

Theodore rodó los ojos. Entendía a la perfección que ella realmente no estaba haciendo una burla, estaba genuinamente maravillada con su decisión de no dejarse llevar por la absurda costumbre de siempre mantener una frialdad implacable incluso con la familia. Por el hecho de que no considerara su amor por Hermione como una debilidad.

Cuando ella dejó de reír, deslizó la mano que estaba en su hombro hasta su mejilla. Una sonrisa más dulce gobernó su rostro.

—Te deseó mucha suerte, Theo. Búscame cuando regreses de la fiesta, sea cual sea el resultado.

Él asintió, un poco sorprendido. Tracey no solía ser demasiado cariñosa. De hecho, hasta tiene muy pocos recuerdos de ella tocándole el hombro como momentos atrás.

—Claro —le respondió finalmente.

—Que te diviertas en ese nido de víboras —Se puso de pie, dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

Cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse, Theodore volvió a fijar la mirada en la caja. Dentro de ella guardaba un par de anillos de plata, el primero llevaba una esmeralda en el centro, y un rubí a cada lado de ella. El segundo anillo mantenía la misma composición, pero con un rubí y dos esmeraldas. Aquellos anillos habían pertenecido a sus abuelos, según le contó una vez su madre de pequeño, ambos concordaban en que estaban hechizados. En realidad desconocía cuál era el poder que tenían, no recuerda que alguna vez se lo hayan explicado. Lo que sí recordaba era que habían dicho que estaban destinados a pasar a sus manos, que era la herencia de ellos, sus abuelos.

Removió la base que sostenía los anillos y del fondo cogió una cadena, que pasó por dentro del anillo con el rubí. Después lo guardó en un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, junto con su varita, y cerró la caja para regresarla al baúl.

En el momento que bajó la tapa y aseguró el baúl, la puerta se abrió y escuchó la voz de Blaise.

—¿Irás o estás esperando a que Draco te ruegue que lo lleves como acompañante? —preguntó.

Theodore sonrió y se enderezó.

La fiesta era precisamente como la había denominado Tracey, un nido de víboras. Tampoco es que tuviera la esperanza de encontrarse algo diferente.

Finalmente Blaise invitó a Pansy. Lo supo al instante, sin que él lo comentara, dado que Pansy se había puesto como una loca, alegando que no podía hacerle eso cuando faltaba menos de una semana para la fiesta. Decía que podía ser su oportunidad de conocer contactos, dado que Slughorn la había despreciado, y que al menos debía verse perfecta. Theodore deseó que Blaise hubiera pensado un poco como él y le hubiera quitado la oportunidad a Parkinson de ser tan insoportable cerca de su persona, por su sanidad mental.

Slughorn además había convertido su despacho en una horripilante tienda. Aunque habían hadas cerca de la luz, brillando como luciérnagas, cosa que le agradó ver. En sí el transcurso del evento fue una tortura, aunque fue capaz de oír una gran variedad de conversaciones. Cuando vio una cabeza con cabellos rojos le habló a Blaise, esperando ver su reacción al indicarle a Ginny Weasley. A su lado estaba Dean Thomas.

—Por favor, ¿ese es su novio? —rió casi con amargura— Que tontería. Al menos si hubiera sido Potter hubiera comprendido que su fama es una buena ventaja. Pero Thomas con suerte tiene una pizca de carisma que compense el intento de mago que es.

—Eso suena bastante rencoroso.

—¿A quién le importa de todas formas el mal gusto de esa escoba de ático? —Theodore hizo una mueca al escuchar que Pansy se metía en la conversación— Por favor, sólo mira ese vestido. Qué cosa más horrible. Las medias de mi tía abuela se verían mucho mejor, y es decir demasiado...

Blaise había cerrado los ojos y suspirado mientras Pansy soltaba esa secuencia de tonterías.

—¿Acabaste?

—¿Disculpa?

—Escuché que a Sanguini le interesaba encontrar una preciosa musa aristócrata. Deberías ir y preguntarle por el papel.

Segundos después, Theodore vio a Blaise alejarse. Segundos antes Dean Thomas se había alejado de Ginny, y por supuesto no iba a perder más tiempo con Pansy.

—¡¿Quién cree que es éste idiota?! —exclamó ella.

—¿Quieres un trago? —alzó una ceja.

Pansy pareció un poco aliviada con su pregunta.

—Por favor, Nott. Tú sí que eres un caballero.

—Eso es bueno. Al menos podrás mantenerte callada durante valiosos segundos —dijo, provocando un jadeo de indignación en Pansy—. Nos vemos Pansy, que disfrutes de la fiesta.

A penas le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse, pudo oír el grito de Pansy con su nombre. Volvió a hacer una mueca. Hasta Millicent Bulstrode sabía más de modales que Pansy y hubiera sido mejor opción.

Finalmente su oportunidad llegó cuando vio pasar a Hermione unos metros más allá. Siguió la trayectoria que había recorrido, encontrándose con Harry Potter y una muchacha rubia. Esperaba que Blaise tuviera entretenida a Ginny, de no ser así, no sabía para qué demonios lo había convencido de que podría haberla invitado a la fiesta.

Siguió a Hermione a través de los invitados, notando que se dirigía al extremo opuesto del despacho. Agradeció eso, dado que estaba cerca de la puerta para salir.

—Hermione —le habló casi cuando llegaba al final.

Ella volteó y pudo ver el terror en sus ojos. Siguió avanzando, ignorando su llamado, y tuvo que apresurarse un poco para alcanzar a tomar su muñeca y detenerla.

—Espera, por favor.

La sintió enderezarse y tomar aire con fuerza. Cuando exhaló, se volteó. Uno de sus pensamientos fue que el vestido le quedaba maravilloso.

—Muy bien. Hagamos esto —Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y cuando los abrió, Theodore notó a la perfección y admiró su determinación—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Nott?

Theodore enarcó una ceja. Ella no se lo iba a hacer fácil, eso estaba claro. Pero tampoco estaba seguro de querer actuar bajo su merced, y prácticamente rogar para que fuera piadosa. Sin embargo, necesitaba que aceptara hablar en un lugar más privado.

—Quiero discutir el hecho de que de pronto desde el fin del año pasado parecía haberme llenado de forúnculos, dado tu latente rechazo por siquiera verme.

—Veo que te esfuerzas por sonar como una persona con modales. ¿Tiene eso que ver con el hecho de disuadirme de que eres un mort-?

Theodore se apresuró a cubrirle la boca, sorprendiéndola. Estaba decidido, no iba a preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo con dejar la fiesta junto a él para charlar. Con el ceño fruncido la hizo retroceder, acercándose todo lo que pudo a la salida. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la tomó de la muñeca con la otra mano y tiró con firmeza de ella para poder llevarla con él.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —exclamó, ya fuera gracias a Merlín. Con suerte la música de la fiesta haría parecer una ilusión cualquier voz emitida en el pasillo. Aún así, no podía arriesgarse a detenerse ahí. Sabía que habían más salones cerca del despacho de Slughorn, pero dado que podían estar bloqueados por fortuna había llevado su varita.

—Ya basta —respondió sin mirarla—. Si quisiera hacerte daño lo habría hecho una de las tantas veces que nos reunimos en el pasillo de recetas de cocina, Hermione. Sé coherente, por favor.

—¡¿Coherente?! —En esa oportunidad sí que sonó enojada. Con la otra mano rebuscó su varita y se acercó a la puerta contigua, que estaba varios metros más allá del despacho de Slughorn— ¡Tú eres el que no es coherente! —Hizo el movimiento de varita frente a la puerta y volvió a guardarla para terminar de soltar el candado sin soltarla.

Una vez dentro se paró frente a la puerta ya cerrada, apoyándose en ella.

—No vamos a salir de aquí hasta que esté todo aclarado y diga todo lo que tengo que decir.

—¿Tienes cosas que decir? —preguntó— Hubiera estado bien que quisieras decirlas desde el principio, ¿no crees?

Theodore suspiró.

—Hermione, por favor —pidió con una serenidad en su voz que parecía más bien tristeza—. Necesito entender qué fue lo que hice mal.

—Tu padre es un mortífago, por ejemplo.

—Muy bien. ¿Y lo es por...? ¿Por la noticia de El Profeta? ¿Porque así dicen todos?

—Claro que no. Jamás creería una cosa que la gente dice.

—Por supuesto que no, porque tienes que ver para creer, Hermione —A esas alturas Theodore ya había comprendido lo que ella estaba evitando decir. Estaba tan segura de que su padre era un mortífago al punto de alejarse de él y ahora reprocharlo porque tenía una prueba concreta de que era así—. ¿Te gustó visitar el Departamento de Misterios?

Hermione guardó silencio.

—Eso es lo que pensé. Quieres que te diga todo, sin embargo no estás dispuesta a quedar en desventaja tú también.

—Él es un mortífago...

—¿Así que yo también? —completó.

—Tú lo sabes.

Theodore rió. Si tenía que ser sincero, se sentía un poco traicionado por lo injusta que estaba siendo. Lo entendía, claro que sí. No podía no ser cuidadosa, sin embargo no podía pedirle que le contara absolutamente todo lo que sabía, mientras ella se guardaba el hecho de que había estado en el Departamento de Misterios y quizás qué otras cosas más. E incluso si se lo había callado a raíz de lo de su padre. ¿Era tan complicado preguntarle directamente por lo que pasaba? Como en la actualidad, Theodore no hubiera dudado en decírselo, aunque pusiera en peligro la poca confianza que había construido.

—¿Quieres saber si soy un mortífago, entonces? —resolvió— Muy bien. Dime todo lo que quieres saber. No me importa si esta conversación me perjudica, no me importa si no me cuentas nada.

Hermione tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Se veía como una leona furiosa. Estaba irritada porque había sido llevada contra su voluntad y porque la había obligado a finalmente enfrentarse al problema. También lo entendía.

—¿Eres un mortífago?

—No responderé hasta que hagas todas tus preguntas —advirtió.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Bien. ¿Qué conseguías con acercarte a mí? ¿Quieres encontrar una debilidad en Harry? ¿Acaso tienes una misión? ¿Por qué fingiste por tanto tiempo? ¿No podías simplemente...? No lo sé, pudiste ahorrarme t-todo esto —Theodore escuchó a la perfección cuando se quebró su voz. Fue solo ese segundo, pero fue suficiente para comprender que estaba herida. Era, a pesar de lo enojado que lo hizo sentirse consigo mismo, una buena señal, ¿verdad?— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, aún no te di lo que querías? Ya me siento bastante estúpida, así que creo que al menos pudiste encontrar las respuestas que querías en todo ese tiempo que perdí contigo.

Finalmente no estaba seguro de si había sido una buena idea. Después de todo, a él también le dolía oír que sentía que había perdido el tiempo en alguien que había creído conocer. La cosa era que jamás fingió ser otra persona mientras estuvo con ella.

—Ya no quiero darte más cosas, es suficiente —Su voz era cada vez más débil, vulnerable ante el nudo que se le había puesto en la garganta. Theodore vio un par de lágrimas salir y juntó las manos tras su cuerpo, apretándolas. No valía la pena intentarlo, no iba a dejar que la tocara, aunque necesitaba hacerlo—. No puedo. De verdad pensé que eras bueno, que estabas interesado... en conocerme.

—Hermione, estuve interesado en conocerte desde segundo año, maldita sea. No me acerqué a ti por Potter, ni porque quisiera sacarte información. Jamás fingí cómo me sentía cuando estaba contigo, tampoco escogía mis palabras para agradarte y que pensaras que soy bueno. La realidad es que no lo soy, y nunca pretendí que pensaras que soy bueno. Sólo quería conocerte y que me conocieras.

—Mientes. Dijiste que ibas a responder todo.

—Y así es.

Theodore se apartó de la puerta e intentó acercarse, pero ella retrocedió. Soltó un suspiro.

—Hermione, soy un mortífago. Tengo una misión y no, todavía no me das lo que quiero —Cuando estaba a punto de hablar, él la interrumpió—. No te adelantes. Soy un mortífago, pero mi misión es netamente de vigilancia. No necesito demostrar mi valía ante nadie y, por lo tanto, nadie quiere algo de ti. Nadie a excepción de mí. No me acerqué a ti por Potter, nadie ni siquiera quiere encontrarle una debilidad porque tu amigo ya deja bastante que desear a los ojos de todos los mortífagos. Y espero que no te ofenda, pero es la realidad —Volvió a suspirar. Podía sentir el rechazo venir cuando acabara de hablar—. Te traje aquí porque no soportaba ya tu indiferencia, porque en serio quería conocerte y, por favor, necesito que me permitas compensarte.

—No hay nada que compensar.

—Sí lo hay. Necesito que creas en mí, lo único que quiero de ti es tu confianza. Y sé que es difícil ahora que te dije que soy un mortífago. Pero Hermione, hay cosas que están más allá del poder de un adolescente de diecisiete años, y la realidad es que fui criado por mi padre para algún día servir a Voldemort —Intentó acercarse otra vez, pero ella parecía demasiado concentrada en juzgarlo como para notarlo—. Para mí no hay otra opción, ni otra salida, y a decir verdad tampoco aborrezco la idea. Después de todo, podría perfectamente ser de utilidad para ti... ¿no lo crees?

Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirándolo durante un tiempo, con los ojos entrecerrados, con casi imperceptibles marcas secas de lágrimas y sus manos envolviendo sus brazos.

—¿Qué intentas decir?

—Quiero que me uses, Hermione. Úsame para conseguir información, para engañarlos, para poder darles una ventaja más.

—¿Por qué querrías hacer eso? Es para lo que fuiste criado, ¿no? —Se encogió de hombros, como si lo que estaba diciendo era obvio.

—Porque no necesito hacer esto. Podría negarme y ser asesinado, y no me importaría en absoluto. Pero quiero cuidarte, y no puedo hacerlo estando de tu lado.

Hermione frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula.

—¡Eso es ridículo! No necesito que nadie me cuide, y si realmente no necesitaras hacerlo te negarías. Nosotros te brindaríamos protección, Dumbledore, Snape, estoy segura de que aceptarían-.

—¡No lo entiendes! No puedes detener esto, nadie puede. Esto no es una partida de ajedrez, ¡es una guerra, Hermione! Gente va a morir, gente va a ser torturada, van a tener que asesinar para no ser asesinados y capturados. ¡Ni Dumbledore ni nadie puede combatir contra eso! Si me niego, ellos no tardarían ni dos horas en encontrarme y asesinarme. ¡Y sé que no necesitas que nadie te cuide! —gruñó, exasperado— Por Merlín, eres la bruja más inteligente y capaz que conozco. Desde el primer año te has esforzado por llegar donde estás ahora, ¡por supuesto que puedes cuidarte sola! ¿Pero qué me queda a mí? No vale la pena para mí estar muerto si te capturan y te torturan o te matan. Tampoco vale la pena para mí estar con Voldemort si no voy a poder ayudarte en caso de que eso pase.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, tirándolo hacia atrás.

—Dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que confíes en que no hay forma de que pueda traicionarte.

—Veritaserum.

Theodore guardó silencio.

—¿Tienes miedo? ¿Te retractas? —lo desafió. Debía aceptar que el hecho de que lo intentara le pareció algo divertido.

—Para nada —respondió—. Creo que es lo más justo. También que tú lo prepares, para que te asegures de que funciona.

—No volveremos a hablar hasta entonces. Lo haremos después de las vacaciones de Navidad, nos reuniremos en una sala como esta y vendrás sin varita.

—Está bien. Trato hecho.

—Si no tienes más que decir, voy a regresar a mi habitación.

Inmediatamente se apartó de su camino, fijándose en sus movimientos. Hermione se quedó observándolo un momento, pero a los segundos siguió el camino hasta la puerta.

—Que tengas buenas vacaciones.

Ella terminó de salir después de que acabara la frase. Decidió irse también de vuelta a su habitación, ya no había nada que hacer ahí. Se arriesgaría a ser regañado, buscaría a Tracey al día siguiente.


	4. Parte 3

Aunque hubiera deseado quedarse en el castillo, la opción de elegir no estaba directamente relacionada con la vida de Theodore. Incluso aunque había elegido amar a Hermione, incluso aunque había ido en contra de todo lo que su padre le enseñó durante años. La verdad era que jamás le importó, pero al menos tenía que aparentar lo contrario. En completo silencio, sin hablar demasiado sobre su vida realmente, esas pequeñas vacaciones de Navidad las pasó completamente solo en su mansión, por lo menos las pocas horas que se pasaba en ella. El resto, su deber como Mortífago era permanecer al lado de Voldemort. Una semana no era demasiado para cualquiera, pero cuando se planeaba un golpe, cada segundo era de vital importancia. A pesar de que él no era tan apreciado, al menos su posición estaba más arriba que la de Draco, Vincent y Gregory. 

Todo estaba absolutamente decidido cuando regresó a Hogwarts. Hasta el más ínfimo detalle. 

Y su cabeza sólo podía estar dividida entre Hermione, su misión, y el hecho de que había podido ver a Harry Potter husmeando mientras el profesor Snape parecía reprender a Draco por algo. En el momento que Theodore había decidido regresar a su cuarto, el murmuro había llegado a sus oídos, al mismo tiempo que veía a Potter escuchar la conversación. Qué conveniente, había pensado mientras deslizaba sus pies con cuidado para apegarse a una muralla que no lo delatara ante el amigo de Hermione. Maldito imbécil, si lo encontraban sólo iba a complicar las cosas. Por eso odiaba a los héroes, eran tan malditamente imprudentes. Incluso en Hermione eran cualidades que lo desesperaban de sobremanera. Sólo tenía que ser un poco más cuidadoso, por Merlín. Si él había podido encontrarlo por casualidad, cualquiera pudo hacerlo. Para su suerte, también, él había seguido un camino diferente una vez su profesor y su compañero se comenzaron a mover. Theodore decidió simplemente quedarse ahí, no necesitaba una excusa para oír una conversación de algo que también le afectaba. 

—Nott —De inmediato había volteado cuando su profesor lo llamó, siseando su nombre como si fuera otro desagrado encontrarlo ahí. 

—Profesor. Lo siento. No quise interrumpir la emocionante charla que compartían —dijo con desinterés. 

—Deberías estar en la fiesta. El señor Malfoy ya fue suficientemente indiscreto como para tener que lidiar también con tu nariz siempre metida —tenía el ceño fruncido—. Un día van a matarme por su ineptitud.

Theodore frunció el ceño, mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Malfoy, que lo taladraban, envueltos en una furia y una humillación que pocas veces podía apreciarse en el heredero de Lucius Malfoy, pero que estaba seguro había sentido demasiadas veces como para que siguiera siendo tan obvio.

—No me sorprendería ya toparme con Zabini a estas alturas —murmuró, realmente enojado. 

—No se preocupe, vi a Zabini bastante entretenido cuando salí. 

—Y espero que siga así. 

El tercer día en el castillo, vio a Hermione encontrar la mirada con la suya. Sus cejas estaban levemente fruncidas, cualquier persona apenas lo notaría, pero Theodore había estado observándola lo suficiente incluso como para escuchar su voz a través de sus encantadores ojos. 

Se encontrarían en la misma sala, después de todo, era más simple que darle más vueltas al asunto. Sin embargo, debían ser rápidos para que Filch no los encontrara, ni su gata mucho menos. Aunque claro, su día era bastante largo antes de poder reunirse con Hermione en el lugar acordado. 

—La pecosa terminó con Thomas. 

Escuchar eso a Theodore no le causó más que sorpresa y curiosidad. Primero, ¿estaba realmente Blaise tan interesado como para estar pendiente de ese hecho? Y entonces... ¿Ginny Weasley preferiría hacer caso ante los esfuerzos de su compañero por invitarla a la fiesta de Navidad y su insistencia por hablar con ella, antes que la notable fascinación que sentía hacia Harry Potter?

—¿Entonces? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja mientras caminaba hacia la clase de Defensa con Blaise. 

—Al menos aparenta que te interesa, considerando que fue tu idea que la invitara. 

—Sin embargo, fue tu inclinación desde el comienzo. Simplemente te recordé lo que tanto te caracteriza, Zabini —contestó.

Ante sus palabras, su reacción fue bastante interesante. Sus cejas se alzaron y sus labios se entreabrieron, como si hubiera estado a punto de decir algo sin pensarlo realmente. Luego, la curiosidad inherente que poseía a ambos, más la ansiedad de saberse indefensos sobre sus secretos; lo hicieron entrecerrar los ojos y después enderezarse, en un intento por mostrarse de otra manera. Theodore lo miró fijamente. Era curioso que Blaise se volviera tan torpe al mencionar que conocía aunque fuera algo de él, por más mínimo que pareciera. 

—¿Y eso es...? —preguntó finalmente.

—La perseverancia para obtener lo que deseas, por supuesto. Nada debería detenerte, Zabini, si te haces llamar un verdadero Slytherin —respondió, integrando el peso de la Casa a sus palabras. Eso lo haría sonar como un integrante fiel a los principios que Salazar Slytherin había querido para sus sucesores, a pesar de que no lo era en cada aspecto de su vida y pensamientos. Pero Blaise no podría saberlo a menos que fuera consciente de algo que él no quería que supiera, y su torpeza podía delatarlo o hacerlo entrar en razón. 

—Qué elocuente, Nott.

Theodore le sonrió levemente. A pesar de que nunca había apreciado la personalidad de Blaise, y que su insistencia por conseguir información lo podían poner en aprietos, no le importaría tenerlo como un aliado en realidad. Precisamente porque tenerlo de su lado podía darle la ventaja de los datos que guardaba tan celosamente. Solamente debía darle algo a cambio.

—Vas a intentar atraerla, ¿no?

—Si lo dices así, suena como si estuviera intentando atraparla desesperadamente. Es una mujer, Nott. No puedes esperar que alguien quiera estar contigo si piensas de esa manera, las chicas no son una presa. Piensan, desean y pueden tener exactamente las mismas intenciones que tú —platicó—. Tratarlas de esa manera es infravalorarlas, Nott. 

—¿Acostarte con ellas no es tratarlas como un pedazo de carne? —suspiró. 

—Acabo de decírtelo. Las mujeres pueden pensar más en nosotros como un trozo de carne de lo que lo hacen los hombres. Solo mira a Brown, se come a la comadreja cada vez que puede, y te aseguro que en esa relación apenas conversan sobre sus intereses —De repente hizo una mueca de asco—. Y en realidad, me sorprende que consiguiera tener a una chica antes que tú. 

Theodore divisó la puerta del salón a unos metros, varios compañeros ya iban llegando frente a ellos. No era que le interesara realmente. Igual que escuchar de la relación de Weasley con la chica ésa de Gryffindor, sólo había traído desagrados a Hermione, y era suficiente razón para querer hechizar su maldita cara con tal de hacer que tuviera más la apariencia de un troll todavía.

—Pero eso no las vuelve poco importantes. Al igual que yo, creo perfectamente en que puedes tener sexo cuanto quieras, y que es una experiencia totalmente vacía si tienes a cualquiera sobre o debajo de ti. Y al mismo tiempo, es lo mejor que puedas experimentar durante un rato. ¿Puedes decir entonces que las trato como un pedazo de carne, si también estoy atendiendo sus deseos? —preguntó, claramente interesado en hacerlo cambiar de parecer sobre el asunto. Theodore, aún así, no quería realmente saber la visión que Blaise tenía del sexo. Hacer eso estaría fuera de sus deseos por un buen tiempo, y no creía que tuviera relevancia, al menos hasta que pudiera tener una relación con Hermione. 

—Creo, Zabini, que después de todo no estoy interesado en comprender tu mundo. 

—Merlín, qué frívolo eres —Su compañero se abrazó, temblando voluntariamente con tal de enfatizar sus palabras. 

—Hm.

Antes de ver el cabello de Hermione pasar por su costado junto a Weasley, escuchó la risa de Blaise. Ni siquiera le prestó atención, porque ambos se veían demasiado cómodos como para ser una buena señal. Durante todos esos años, observándolo, había sido claro para Theodore el hecho de que Hermione estaba atraída por... alguna cosa que tuviera Weasley y que aparentemente todo el mundo desconocía. Porque, Merlín santo, incluso hubiera comprendido que pensara después de cuarto en lo llamativo que era Krum —incluso aunque fuera un cabeza hueca, pero en realidad eso no distaba mucho de la cualidad más importante del intento de hombre que iba a su costado— y en que acabara enamorada de él. Pero, en serio, ¿Weasley? El solo hecho de pensarlo le revolvía el estómago y lo hacía querer dejar de habitar ese maldito mundo. 

Si al final Hermione no lo quería y, por lo tanto, no terminaba con él, al menos su último deseo era que escogiera a alguien con mejores valores, moral y sentimientos que él. Y la envidia que rodaba por los ojos azules de Weasley no calificaba para nada entre esas tres opciones. 

Intentó concentrarse cuanto pudo, pero no dejaba de pensar en cómo terminaría la noche con Hermione. Iba a beber Veritaserum por ella, y ella iba a poder aprovecharse de eso libremente. Podía contarle toda su maldita vida y dejar que conociera su cabeza si hacía las preguntas adecuadas. Y Theodore temía querer aprovecharse de eso para, finalmente, tener una excusa y sacar toda la mierda que llevaba por dentro. 

Durante la tarde encontró a Tracey en la sala común, y sin decir nada tomó su muñeca para llevarla con él a otro lugar. Tracey guardó silencio durante el tiempo que caminó con ella hasta un pasillo suficientemente vacío. Donde se giró para verla a los ojos y después apoyarse en el muro.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Hay algo que no te dije después de la fiesta.

Ella enarcó una ceja, entrecerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos. Notablemente molesta al notar que no era un detalle pequeño, considerando la preocupación que se mostraba en el movimiento frenético de sus ojos.

—Normalmente no me importaría que omitieras información. Pero eres preocupante —dijo, esperando que confesara.

—Yo... —gruñó—. Hermione me pidió que bebiera Veritaserum —murmuró. Viendo la cara de horror de su amiga—. Y debo decir que tengo miedo. Podría usar la poción como excusa para intentar escapar y eso no es bueno. Por más que quiera estar con Hermione, la guerra va a seguir su curso, y si se mete en problemas no podré ayudarla estando muerto. 

—Claro que no vas a poder ayudarla, y nada bueno va a salir si le dices algo que no debes. Al menos deberías limitarte a responder sus preguntas, nada más. 

Hablaban tan bajo como podían, intentando que cualquiera que pasara por ahí pensara que tenían una conversación amorosa o algo. Varios solían molestar en el pasado con el hecho de que Theodore y ella estaban sospechosamente unidos. Cuando alguien se enteró de que estaban comprometidos por sus padres, todo el escándalo aumentó. No era que a ninguno de los dos les importara demasiado negarlo, porque nadie tenía por qué meter sus narices en ello. Y en realidad Theodore nunca pensó en que eso podría causarle problemas en la actualidad.

—Por cierto, ¿tienes algo que decirle para que vea que funciona? —preguntó, cambiando un poco el rumbo de la conversación.

—¿Te refieres a una palabra secreta o algo? Ya que lo dices... —suspiró— Tiene la firme creencia de que estuve mintiéndole todo el tiempo, así que no hay nada que pueda asegurar mi honestidad. 

—Pero bueno —rió—. No creo que Granger dude de sus habilidades después de todo. 

Theodore sonrió levemente. 

—Tal vez debería indicarle que la use en alguien más, para que esté tranquila. 

Tracey sonrió.

—Sería una buena idea si pudieras hablar con ella en medio del pasillo, Theodore. 

Él rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo, esta vez, su espalda contra el muro. Justo en el momento que iba a decir algo, Daphne y Astoria Greengrass pasaron frente a ellos, posteriormente a doblar en la esquina. Guardar completo silencio era sospechoso, pero en realidad no tanto viniendo de él.

—¿Qué es tan interesante? —alzó la voz Tracey, enarcando una ceja— ¿No hay algo más divertido que ver? Apresurense y vayan a comerse a tantos Slytherin como puedan. 

—Nos encantaría comernos al tuyo, si tan solo no fuera tan... Nott —respondió Daphne. 

Theodore no pudo hacer otra cosa además de sonreír. ¿Qué era ese insulto? Se alegraba de verdad de ser el maldito Nott, porque no habría tenido reparos en hechizar a las hermanas si su apellido fuera otro y creyeran que podían obtener algo de él. 

—Tampoco te gastes, Greengrass. Hay hombres con buen gusto, no como Malfoy. 

Tracey soltó una risita cuando Astoria hizo una expresión de indignación total ante la ofensa dirigida hacia su hermana. Daphne, sin embargo, se limitó a fruncir el ceño y caminar más rápido, tirando del brazo de la menor. 

—De todos, tenían que ser ellas. 

—No pasa nada, sabes que harán lo de siempre —Se encogió de hombros bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga—. Inventarán algo, creyendo que esparcir rumores es algo digno de admirar. Y como de costumbre, nos dará igual.

Tracey suspiró, llevándose una mano al cabello y moviéndolo, como intentando quitarse algo de estrés. Theodore subió una mano y justo cuando ella la bajó, se dispuso a tocar su cabello. Tracey tenía una melena oscura, sedosa y corta. Hacer que se moviera siempre había sido entretenido, ya que se sentía como una suave caricia entre sus dedos. Ella sonrió, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

Él deslizó la mano hasta el otro lado de su cabeza y la atrajo hacia su pecho. 

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó, moviendo las yemas de sus dedos por su cuero cabelludo.

—Significa que sigues siendo el mismo Theodore de siempre, y me alegra, que a pesar de todo lo que has tenido que pasar siga siendo así —después bajó la voz un poco más—. Sé que la guerra te va a distorsionar, pero... por favor intenta que no lo haga demasiado. 

Theodore soltó un suspiro y sintió a Tracey apoyar su cabeza en su hombro por completo. 

—Haré lo que pueda. 

—Gracias —susurró. Después de un rato subió una mano y golpeó ligeramente su pecho—. Deberías ir a buscar a Granger, no tienes tiempo que perder. 

Theodore sintió a Tracey alejarse y después la vio dedicarle una suave sonrisa mientras alzaba su mano en forma de despedida. Ella no esperó respuesta y volvió a mirar al frente, siguiendo su camino. Él, en cambio, debía caminar hacia el lado contrario para salir de las mazmorras y buscar a Hermione. Quizás no tenía que hablarle directamente, quizás solo debía hacer que un papel se acercara a ella. O quizás podía confiar en Ginny. A la pelirroja no parecía importarle lo que la gente dijera por verla charlar con un Slytherin, y no estaba siempre acompañada, así que... 

Iba a actuar según a quién encontrara primero. Aunque dejarle la responsabilidad a Ginny podía ser perjudicial, nada le aseguraba de que la chica no leyera el papel. Tal vez podía aplicarle un hechizo deslumbrador, pero no tenía la certeza de si podía hacerlo sólo con la tinta. No perdía nada con intentarlo. Llevaba su bolso con él, así que simplemente necesitaba un lugar en el cual apoyarse para escribir. Así que se dirigió a la biblioteca, pero entonces no fue necesario seguir pensando en escribir algo porque Hermione estaba ahí. Aunque no sola. 

El día anterior habían comenzado las clases de Aparición. Y Theodore descubrió que no era el único. Al menos había visto a Hermione y Weasley en la clase. Para su suerte, Tracey también se había inscrito, aunque más por el hecho de saber que por real interés en el tema; así que no estaba solo, admirando como Hermione anotaba cosas importantes y a Weasley hablarle a veces con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. 

Tenía la ligera sospecha de que Hermione estaba intentando adelantarse, una vez más, a las clases. 

Se sentó en una mesa a la espalda de Weasley, preguntándose cómo podía llamar la atención de la chica desde ese lugar sin que alguien más se fijara en él. Pero no tuvo que hacer demasiado, unos minutos después, Brown entró a la biblioteca aparentemente consciente de que iba a encontrar a su pareja con Hermione. Sin embargo, el que lo supiera no evitó que la furia le desfigurara todavía más la cara. Ronald intentó charlar con ella, pero pronto tuvo que arrastrarla fuera con desgano cuando la Señora Pince los regañó por estar discutiendo desconsideradamente en su biblioteca. Entonces, Hermione quedó sola. Triste y frustrada, pero sola. 

Intentó hacer un sonido con su boca, esperando no llamar demasiado la atención entre el ensordecedor silencio que solo se iba cuando los alumnos compartían algunas opiniones en voz baja. Le costó bastante hacer que lo viera, pero lo consiguió. A penas lo vio, Theodore indicó en dirección al apartado de cocina, haciendo todo lo posible por transmitirle que era importante. Hermione rodó los ojos después de un rato y se llevó las manos a las sienes, y entonces lo miró por entre su cabello. Con cuidado se puso de pie y se dirigió en aquella dirección, sabiendo que pronto él la seguiría. 

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó cuando sintió su presencia detrás. Si hubiera tenido que depender de sus pasos, Hermione nunca se hubiera enterado de que había llegado. Y eso, debía aceptar, le dio un poco de miedo. De cualquier forma, no podía negarse a enfrentarlo posteriormente a aceptar su petición— Quedan varias horas para nuestra reunión. 

—Lo sé, simplemente quería asegurarme de que me vas a creer —suspiró—. Prueba la poción con alguien más antes de usarla conmigo. 

Hermione enarcó una ceja. 

—¿Estás loco? ¿Con quién voy a probarla? —dijo, intentando todo lo posible susurrar. 

—Con alguien de confianza, claro. Necesitas saber que te dicen la verdad. Tal vez... podrías usarla con Weasley —sugirió, sabiendo que la curiosidad era poderosa en ella. Aunque eso pudiera condenarlo de alguna forma, si la comadreja decía todo lo que ella había querido escuchar durante años. 

—¿Y por qué quieres que la use con Ron? —cuestionó— ¿En qué te beneficia eso?

Theodore gruñó, frustrado. 

—¿Podríamos por favor dejar de lado tu pensamiento de que voy a aprovecharme de todo lo que hagas? Simplemente quiero que dejes de mostrar esa maldita cara de desdichada cuando Brown está cerca con Weasley. Al menos podrías disimular más lo locamente enamorada que estás de ése-.

—Detente —alzó la mano con severidad—. A ti no te incumbe nada de eso, Nott. Limítate a beber la poción cuando llegue el momento. 

Hermione hizo ademán de irse, pero cuando pasaba por su lado Theodore la tomó de la muñeca. 

—Sí me incumbe cuando he estado enamorado de ti durante años —dijo sin dudas en su voz—. Pero no me vas a creer, claro. Al menos quiero que confíes en mí, me da igual que sientas lo mismo por otra persona. 

Hermione lo miraba fijamente, dudando por supuesto de sus palabras. Pero aunque no quería creerle, la intensidad que siempre había percibido en su mirada podía ser una señal de que tal vez era cierto. Theodore se la había pasado coqueteando discretamente con ella, y ella cada vez había actuado indiferentemente aunque en el fondo podía sentir su corazón acelerarse cuando insinuaba algo de esa índole. Durante años se había sentido pasada a llevar cada vez que Ronald se comportaba como un tarado ante sus sentimientos, de los que poco hablaba en realidad. Y comenzar a frecuentar a Theodore y hablar con él le hizo sentir algo de emoción, cada vez que se daba cuenta de que él la oía con interés y le seguía la conversación de cada cosa haciendo uso de su ingenio y mente tan capaz. La hizo sentir que estaba en su elemento, que nadie quería que le hiciera la tarea o que era un Slytherin realmente interesante y honesto para estar conversando con una Gryffindor. Pero todo se le cayó a los pies, y sintió su corazón destrozado porque, en el fondo, nadie que tuviera aptitudes similares a ella estaba realmente interesado en conocerla. A pesar de repetirse durante años que ella era más que la opinión de un chico, le había hecho darse cuenta de que su autoestima había decaído ante cada opinión que escuchaba sobre ella, y que probablemente eso nunca iba a cambiar.

Theodore, por su parte, mentía. Claro que le importaba si sentía lo que él, pero por otra persona que, más encima, dejaba bastante que desear. 

—¿Y por qué, por Merlín, me lo dices si no te importa?

Hermione se perdió dentro de su propio ser y olvidó cada puntada que había sentido cada vez que veía a Theodore, y acabó haciendo lo que deseaba. Hablar desde su corazón magullado que había estado ansioso por conocer más al chico que tenía enfrente. Hablar desde su lado más sincero y dolido, y preguntarse en caso de que todo lo que le decía fuera cierto, ¿por qué no pudo decirlo todo antes de descubrir de tan mala manera que su padre era un Mortífago activo? Hermione entendía que los hijos no eran necesariamente lo que eran sus padres, pero en el mundo mágico, eso parecía ser completamente cierto. 

—Ya te lo dije. No le temo a la muerte, Hermione, y si tuviera que morir por dejar en claro mi posición lo haría. Pero sé que vas a meterte en problemas, y quiero poder hacer algo si eso ocurre. No te estoy mirando en menos, eres tan malditamente inteligente y asombrosa que no puedo simplemente ignorarte, pero dime, ¿has querido proteger tanto a tus amigos que te frustra no poder estar en el momento para hacerlo? —preguntó finalmente, soltando con cuidado su muñeca cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente lo estaba escuchando. 

Hermione no respondió, pero sus ojos fueron suficientemente expresivos como para saberlo. 

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que me creas. No me interesa hacerle daño a tus amigos, sólo quería cumplir mis deseos antes de volverme un mortífago, Hermione. 

La palabra y que lo dijera con tanta libertad la hizo ponerse tensa. 

—¿Y cuales eran?

—Solo quería saber de ti y que confiaras en mi palabra, Hermione. No hay más. 

Antes de moverse para irse, Theodore extendió su mano, generando confusión en su rostro. 

—¿Me permites tu mano? 

Con duda, Hermione puso su mano sobre la de Theodore. Sintió la leve calidez de su palma y de las yemas de sus dedos, enviando señales eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, como si estuviera en la cúspide de la emoción. Y él solo logró empeorarlo cuando acercó su rostro a sus nudillos y depositó un beso tan suave que Hermione se preguntó cómo una persona que se veía tan triste y resignada podía ser un mortífago. No era capaz de ver esa arrogancia y asco con la que Malfoy siempre la miraba, tampoco la falsedad en las sonrisas de Zabini que simplemente le hablaba porque estaba más interesado en su amiga que en cualquier otra cosa. Tampoco veía la avaricia en los ojos de Gregory Goyle o la chispa destructiva en los de Vincent Crabbe. O la superioridad con la que Parkinson miraba en su día a día. 

Se sientía tan real, como si pensara que ella era su igual a pesar de que muchos aspectos podrían decir lo contrario. 

—Cuando esté solo... ¿Podría pensar en ti, Hermione? 

Theodore sabía que estaba tentando a su suerte, pero era débil, un simple adolescente que creía que podía tener el mundo entre sus manos y que su treta podía acabar bien. Pero si no cree en sí mismo, entonces estaría perdido. Aún así, también podía ver la debilidad en la expresión y los ojos de Hermione, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué. No iba a cuestionar ni iba a darle vueltas, que no lo haya mandado a capturar duendecillos a África era un gran avance.

—Supongo que pensar no hace daño a nadie. 

Theodore no quiso decirle que estaba equivocada si pensaba de verdad de esa manera, realmente su respuesta afirmativa era todo lo que hubiera querido por ese día. Y teniéndola, Theodore no iba a llevarle la contraria durante un tiempo. 

—Gracias, Hermione —dijo, acariciando con suavidad su mano con su pulgar, y después dejándola para acabar de enderezarse y mirarla por un segundo—. Nos vemos después —se despidió, retrocediendo para encontrar otro camino por el cual salir sin que Weasley, en caso de que hubiera regresado, lo viera.

Lo que restó del día, Theodore se la pasó totalmente solo hasta que llegó la hora de la cena. Blaise estaba ahí, pero no se sentía con ganas de que le hable. Se sentía especialmente indiferente a cualquier cosa después de la conversación con Hermione. Y pensó que ni hablar con Tracey mejoraría eso. 

Finalmente, cuando llegó la hora, Theodore simplemente esperó la llegada de Hermione en el salón. Era mejor ir cuando aún había gente dando vueltas por los pasillos, antes que pasearse tontamente por el castillo a riesgo de que lo retuvieran por ahí. Se quedó pensando en lo que debería hacer una vez llegara el momento, en qué podría pasar y pensando en varios planes que pudieran servirle para cada ocasión. Aún le quedaban muchas cosas por aprender, principalmente las cosas de las clases de Aparición y lo más importante, practicar legeremancia y oclumancia. Theodore sabía la teoría, al menos, su padre le había enseñado a adentrarse en los pensamientos y recuerdos de los demás. Pero jamás le había enseñado a protegerse, no lo necesitaba porque el Señor Oscuro debía saberlo todo. Así que había tenido que aprenderlo por su cuenta, y nunca había puesto en práctica sus aprendizajes en la realidad. 

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, encontrándose con Hermione cuando alzó la vista. Una vez más, parecía tener el muro edificado entre los dos, que no comprendía por qué en la biblioteca había desaparecido. 

—Vamos a hacer esto rápido, no quiero pasar mucho tiempo fuera de mi habitación. 

—Aún queda una hora para que Filch empiece a castigar por estar fuera. Hacerlo rápido no va a hacerlo ameno —dijo, intentando que comprendiera que no valía la pena apresurarse. 

—No quiero que sea ameno. 

Theodore se encogió de hombros y extendió su mano, acomodándose en la primera mesa a la derecha del salón, donde había estado a medio sentar durante un buen tiempo. 

—¿Lo probaste? —preguntó. 

—Con Harry... —murmuró—. Le dije que estaba insegura sobre mi manejo en el procedimiento y que nunca me había planteado que pudiera no servir. Creyó que era normal en mí, supongo —suspiró. 

Theodore la miró un rato en silencio.

—Qué pena. Quería que supieras qué pensaba Weasley. 

Hermione reaccionó de inmediato, frunciendo levemente el ceño y entregándole el frasco. Mientras Theodore lo abría y se lo vertía en la boca, Hermione se dispuso a hablar. 

—¿Por qué querías que le preguntara a Ronald? 

—Qué astuta... 

—Solo pregunto.

—Después de beberla, no es solo una pregunta —rió. Con la necesidad de soltar la respuesta segundos después de haberse bebido el Verutaserum—. Porque quiero que sepas si eres correspondida o no. Si lo sabes, yo lo sabré por tu simple actuar, y si lo sé y Weasley está igual que tú, podría hacer algo contra eso. 

—¿Contra los sentimientos de Ron? —frunció el ceño. 

—Los tuyos, Hermione. 

De pronto parecía enojada con la respuesta. 

—¿Y por qué crees que podrías hacer algo? 

—No lo sé, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo. 

Un silencio se instaló en la enorme habitación. Hermione terminó suspirando después de un tiempo y cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrió, parecía dispuesta a ignorar todo eso. 

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu misión? —dijo finalmente. 

Theodore cerró los ojos, como si el solo hecho de oír su pregunta le doliera. 

—Tengo que vigilar que la misión salga según lo ordenado. Y si no funciona, mi deber es hacer que acabe bien sobre cualquier otra cosa. 

—¿Cuál es la misión? 

—Hermione —jadeó, llevándose las manos al rostro. Pero ella no dijo nada y Theodore necesitaba hablar—. Tengo que hacer que entren mortífagos a Hogwarts. 

Por fortuna, Hermione acabó suficientemente sorprendida y metida en su cabeza, como para seguir preguntando cosas referentes a eso. Sin embargo, Theodore había conseguido engañar al propio Veritaserum, aunque con un truco bastante tonto. Hermione había preguntado por la misión, después de preguntar qué debía hacer específicamente. Si pensaba en qué era lo que debía hacer si salía mal, no necesitaba delatar a Draco, y eso permitiría que su compañero siguiera en paz por un tiempo más. 

—¿Van a atacar Hogwarts? —susurró— ¿Van a venir por Harry?

Theodore le sorprendió que de todas las opciones, y más importantes que su amigo, sólo fuera capaz de pensar en él. Debía ser a causa de su fraternal relación y el hecho de que, sí, ya habían intentado atacarlo directamente. Pero Harry Potter no era el único elemento importante en ese lugar, y Theodore no iba a ser quién la corrigiera. 

—¡Responde! —dándose cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la calma, Theodore hizo un gesto con sus manos, intentando que no saliera de su control. 

—No, claro que no. Nadie quiere a Potter, por el momento. Ya que obviamente en algún segundo tendrán que ir por él. 

—¿Por qué te acercaste a mí?

—Porque quería conocerte y tenerte a mi alcance. 

—¡¿Para detenerme cuando tuvieran que meter a los mortífagos?! —exclamó. 

—¡No! ¡Quería que te enamoraras de mí, quería poder tenerte aunque fuera por un mísero tiempo en caso de que muriera durante la guerra! —gritó, intentando superar la histeria de Hermione con algo de severidad— ¡Quería saber qué era ser parte de la vida de Hermione Granger antes de perder lo poco que me queda! ¡No quería hacerte daño, no quería que esto terminara así! 

Segundos después, en los que Hermione se limitó a escucharlo, preguntó. 

—¿Así cómo?

—No quería que me odiaras, Hermione —Theodore bajó la cabeza, llevándola a sus manos que, a su vez, se apoyaban sobre sus codos en sus muslos. Se pasó después las manos por el cabello, hundiendo todavía más su cabeza, intentando que no lo viera. No estaba llorando, pero sentía muchas ganas después de sentir tanta impotencia. Porque lo sabía, nada iba a cambiar que se había acercado a Hermione engañándola, y que eso había destrozado lo que alguna vez pudo haber creado. Pero quizás era mejor así, aunque doliera, porque estaba seguro de que hubiera sido peor que Hermione le tomara un cariño real para después descubrir que tendría que irse a luchar en su contra. 

Hermione vio a Theodore frente a ella como si fuera un niño desolado. No comprendía la forma de pensar de Theodore, pero la poción había resultado perfecta, ¿cómo entonces iba a ser real que estuviera enamorado de ella? Hermione no entendía tampoco el temor que escuchaba en su voz. Nunca había visto a un Slytherin siendo tan honesto. Y aunque fuera obra de una poción, por algún motivo su voz sonaba igual de desesperada que cuando la llamó a la sección de cocina horas atrás. Su mirada se veía igual de intensa que cuando le estaba diciendo que seguramente su cocina era maravillosa así como estaba, sin saber realmente hacer muchas cosas del mundo mágico. Sus manos se movían igual que cuando estaba jugando con la pluma mientras conversaban, en su cabello. Con rapidez, sin dudas, sin detenerse a través de su cabello castaño oscuro que Hermione se había preguntado varias veces durante el año pasado cómo sería acariciarlo. 

—Si estás tan enamorado de mí... ¿por qué estás comprometido con Tracey Davis? 

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no estaba haciendo un efecto muy diferente en Hermione. Aparentemente su boca y su voz habían sido más rápidas que su filtro. Era realmente curioso el hecho de que Hermione mostrara interés en algo así. Estaba comprometido con Tracey, sí. Hace muchos años. Después de que fue capaz de hacer magia involuntaria, su padre lo primero que hizo fue presentarle a una niña con actitud admirable para una chiquilla de su edad. Y a Theodore le había caído bien. No era como las niñas que había visto a lo lejos en alguna reunión, que lloraban desconsoladamente al mínimo desapego de su madre. Tracey Davis era, por alguna razón, tan serena e independiente de su padre que llegaba a causar temor. 

Además, si no se equivocaba, toda la gente interesada en los chismes del colegio era capaz de recordar ese detalle para nada peculiar. 

—He estado comprometido con Tracey desde que comenzamos a tener memoria. Nunca ha hecho una diferencia, hasta donde sé —dijo con cierta cautela—. Que sea mi prometida no quiere decir que mis sentimientos son falsos, y ella sabe perfectamente que me he pasado la vida admirando cada cualidad tuya. Es más, no quisiera estar casado con una mujer tan terrorífica como Tracey, mucho menos considerándola mi maldita hermana. 

Apenas mencionó la palabra hermana, Hermione se volvió tan roja que Theodore tuvo que obligarse a no sonreír. Sin querer había mostrado que sí le importaba un detalle tan banal, obvio y conocido por la mitad de Hogwarts como ese. ¿Quizás había sido un error sugerir que estaba enganchada de Weasley? Porque no estaba demostrando eso en absoluto. 

Sin embargo, seguía perturbándole el cambio tan drástico de tema. Había pasado de preocuparse por un posible secuestro o asesinato en el que su mejor amigo era víctima, a recordar ese detalle de su compromiso y querer una respuesta inmediata. 

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —Estaba seguro de que Hermione no habría estado preguntando por algún chisme que lo envolviera a él, y mucho menos habría puesto atención a compañeras hablando de eso hace un par de años atrás. Algo en él ya sabía la respuesta, pero claro, quería asegurarse antes de decir alguna tontería. 

—Greengrass estaba... 

—Ya. 

Theodore la miró durante unos segundos que parecieron interminables. 

—Pero eso no importa. ¿Por qué eres un mortífago? 

Bueno, él hubiera querido seguir hablando del tema, pero Hermione había parecido recapacitar y no estaba en condiciones de negarse precisamente. 

—Mi padre me entrenó para esto. Soy, en palabras simples y suyas, lo que más valora el Señor Tenebroso. Tengo cerebro, mis sentimientos no sobrepasan mis responsabilidades y tengo mi mente tan a su disposición que da miedo. Básicamente, soy un completo sumiso e inteligente chico —bufó. 

—¿Por qué estás a su disposición?

—Él me enseñó a meterme en la mente de otras personas, pero jamás a protegerme de Voldemort. Y aunque intenté aprender por mi cuenta, nunca he podido ponerlo en práctica. Sugerirle a Tracey que me ayude no me da mucha tranquilidad —confesó—, no quiero enterarme de cosas que ella no haya querido compartir conmigo o al revés, y no controla del todo la legeremancia. 

Hermione boqueó. No pudo dejar pasar el detalle de que lo había llamado Voldemort. 

—Eso es... —susurró. 

—Estúpido —terminó de decir. 

Hermione frunció el ceño, entrecerrando sus ojos después. 

—Razonable. Iba a decir razonable. 

Theodore alzó las manos, agitando levemente la cabeza, como una disculpa poco certera por interrumpirla. 

—No lo sé, Nott —suspiró de repente, acercándose para usar una silla al lado de su pierna izquierda. Theodore observó con curiosidad la soltura con la que se desplazaba, como si, una vez más, estuvieran en sus reuniones tras la sección de cocina, sin remordimientos, sin dudas ni desconfianzas. No podía decir otra cosa que extraño, así definía la actitud de Hermione. Primero cerrada, preocupada, después histérica, preguntándole sobre su compromiso con temor y después... ¿Después qué? ¿Iba a hacer como si no pasara nada?—. Sinceramente estoy cansada de huir. No puedo pensar con claridad y no puedo preguntarte cosas, mi cabeza está en blanco. 

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó. 

—Claro que no —se quejó—. Soy más tonta de lo que creí. 

Theodore comprendió que no estaba poniendo en duda su intelecto, sino que era más bien su inteligencia emocional. 

—Sé que puedo tener toda la información que me ofreces, pero estoy aterrorizada de no saber cómo controlarlo o usarlo. Quiero ayudar pero... ¿Es posible que lo empeore más? Quiero decir, tendría que decirle a Harry sobre esto, sobre tu misión, sobre ti, pero... 

La vio morderse el labio, intentando pensar en una solución mientras hablaba. 

—No quiero decirle, Nott —confesó al final—. Yo... 

—No necesitas forzarte. Que Potter lo sepa no hará que pueda conseguir algo —la intentó calmar, intentando también mostrarle que pensar que todo estaba en sus manos era bastante arrogante. Aunque eso no le importaba en absoluto.

—No se trata de eso —defendió—. No conoces a Harry. Va a encontrar una forma de saber qué pasa lo quieras o no, y si yo se lo cuento, no hay razón para que dude de él. No puedo escapar de eso. 

—¿Por qué querrías escapar? —pregunta sin comprender realmente— Se supone que-.

—¡Porque no quiero delatarte! Si lo hago, no podré verte —exclamó. Parecía destrozada solo por ese hecho, comprendiendo lo que sus palabras implicaban. Era darle una confianza que Theodore no estaba seguro de merecer o comprender, era decir que no quería que todo se fuera al traste para él—. Soy una tonta porque en medio año acabé absolutamente perdida, y aunque intentaba alejarme, Nott; te extrañaba. 

Para Theodore se sintió como si le estuvieran estrellando algo en la cara y riéndose de él. No le afectaba en sí, pero era suficientemente desconcertante como para detenerse en seco. La mirada de Hermione había cambiado, pero él no la había podido ver hasta que dijo que lo extrañaba, más que nada porque ella no lo había querido mirar hasta entonces. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos llorosos, pero Theodore tenía la certeza de que no iba a ponerse a llorar. Su expresión vacilaba entre la determinación y el miedo, y que hubiera un poco de la primera era suficiente para que Hermione encontrara una razón para mantenerse firme en su actual estado emocional. 

—Hermione —dijo entonces, sintiendo bastante rabia por tener que decir eso. Pero tenía que ser sincero con ella—, no necesitas ocultar esto si no eres capaz. Ya te lo dije, que lo digas no va a afectar en nada. Aún tendré que hacer mi trabajo y aún seré un maldito Slytherin, aunque antes no hubieran tenido razones para llamarme así. 

—Pero no quiero que te vean de esa manera —respondió, enderezándose en la silla y apoyando un codo en el respaldo—. Si te ven así yo... yo en mucho tiempo no voy a poder decirles que eres importante para mí.

—No voy a dejar que sigas hablando si pones como prioridad una relación que no hay y no puede haber —dijo, con un tono severo que esperaba la hiciera entrar en razón. Por mucho que Theodore se sintiera bien por saber que Hermione era tan malditamente leal en ese sentido; si era leal con él, no iba a serlo con las personas que siempre iban a estar con ella. Era la realidad. Hermione pasaría un par de años junto a ellos antes de poder estar con él como se merecía, y aunque fuera triste pensarlo, eso significaba que quizás se formaban las probabilidades para que Hermione acabara escogiendo quedarse junto a Weasley. Por donde lo viera, lo que podría ser la relación entre ambos en ese momento, iba a tener que ser a espalda de todos. Y con un castillo que tenía ojos y oídos en las murallas, más dos amigos que no se separaban más que para ir al baño, y Blaise, lo veía bastante difícil. 

Ante sus palabras, fácilmente se formó el enojo en sus ojos. Y Theodore comprendía a la perfección lo que pasaba por su cabeza. 

—Es la realidad, Hermione. No va a haber una relación digna de llamar —Sabía a la perfección lo mucho que había conseguido contradecir sus propias palabras. 

—Pero dijiste que querías estar conmigo y que confiara en ti —exclamó—. No necesito que aparezcas conmigo en los pasillos tomando mi mano, por Merlín, tampoco que pretendamos que nada está pasando tras nuestras espaldas, Theodore. No me importa si tengo que reunirme contigo cuando nadie está mirando, o solo poder verte como quiero en un espacio reducido. Déjame... Déjame darte lo que buscabas antes de que la guerra empiece sin más remedio. 

Aceptar algo así implicaba que tendría que ser más cuidadoso que nunca frente a Voldemort. Era un deseo casi insignificante al lado de una guerra, pero a Theodore nunca le habían dado miedo ni las guerras, ni la muerte, ni la vida de una persona que no tuviera ninguna conexión con él. Ni siquiera iba a poner su propio pellejo por encima del de Hermione, y lo tenía bastante claro. Era un maldito adolescente cegado por una cabecita y una joven maravillosa, sí, y le importaba tanto como las enseñanzas de su padre arriesgarse tanto por eso. Así como Weasley era un envidioso, él no tenía ningún remordimiento por ser un egoísta. 

De pronto vio a Hermione de pie frente a él, cada vez más cerca de acomodarse entre sus piernas. Vio sus manos demasiado cerca, y luego solo pudo sentir el frío que emanaba de ellas en sus mejillas. La sala estaba helada, después de todo, y ya se acercaba la hora en que todos debían estar metidos entre sus sábanas y no con las narices en el cuello de otro. Pero especialmente a Theodore nunca le habían importado las reglas, ni otra chica que no fuera Hermione, y desaprovechar una oportunidad así sería contradecirse todavía más. Su plan, su vida y sus palabras eran tres fuerzas que constantemente se plantaban frente a las otras, peleando por distintas ideologías. Un buen día de esos, Theodore no sabría si hacer caso a la consciencia, a la costumbre o el raciocinio, y probablemente terminaría con su lado izquierdo yendo al derecho y el derecho al izquierdo.

Theodore subió una mano hasta la de Hermione, que acunaba su rostro. Después, con delicadeza, recorrió su brazo hasta su cintura, y después ambas manos escalaron por su espalda, hasta que la acercó más y se acurrucó en su cuello. A causa de su consciencia, Theodore procesó la noticia con felicidad, y un incesante sentimiento amargo que lo hacía sentir ansioso pululaba por su raciocinio. Estaba mucho más intranquilo que cualquier otra cosa.

—Hermione Granger —dijo un rato después, habiendo ya disfrutado un poco de tener las manos de la joven envolviéndolo de vuelta. No se separó ni un solo centímetro—, ¿quieres poder abrazarme como lo estás haciendo ahora, besarme y compartir tus penas y alegrías conmigo, en una abandonada sala como esta, con la condición de que les digas a tus amigos todo, hasta que la guerra nos separe?

La sintió tensarse entre sus brazos e intentar alejarse, pero Theodore se aseguró de que permaneciera así. Una vez se relajó, siguió hablando antes de que le reventara el oído.

—No puedo aceptar estar contigo si con eso hago que dejes de actuar bajo tus sentimientos. Quiero que sigas siendo la misma Hermione, que comparte con sus amigos y los protege con uñas y dientes. No me importa si piensan que estoy contra ellos —explicó cerca de su oído—. Ver que el remordimiento te carcome por mi culpa sería suficiente para dejar de hacerte daño. Y ambos sabemos que eso va a pasar si les mientes con lo que sabes.

Hermione se quejó por lo bajo, haciendo un ruido de desaprobación con su garganta y apretando más su agarre contra su espalda.

—Pero...

—¿No crees que sería contradictorio decirte que te amo para después obligarte a mentir por mí? —preguntó entonces, esta vez apartándose un poco para llevar una mano a su mejilla y mirarla a los ojos. Theodore comprendía que habían muchas contradicciones incluso en sus sentimientos, considerando los tres factores de antes, que la mayoría del tiempo iban comandados por su egoísmo. Pero no con Hermione, cuando se trataba de ella y sus sentimientos debía ser racional. El deseo de tenerla a su lado podían romperla en la forma de las mentiras que tendría que contar para mantenerlo fuera del alcance de las sospechas de su amigo. Y Theodore sabía que antes se encontraba a un mentiroso que a un mortífago. Seguir ese camino implicaba que existiría un daño en las relaciones con sus amigos si descubrían sus mentiras. Y temía sobre todo que eso pasara con Ginny Weasley, porque a pesar de que Blaise no era oficialmente su amigo y no tendría por qué preocuparse de lo que le pasara, el chico había desarrollado un interés que todavía mantenía a Theodore sorprendido. Blaise era, definitivamente, el tipo que una vez era rechazado, dejaba de insistir. Y ahora se preocupaba del hecho de que la joven Weasley había terminado con Thomas.

Si dejaba a Hermione hacer algo así, con mentiras de por medio, iba a afectar lo mucho que Zabini había trabajado para que Ginny lo mirara incluso con rastros mal escondidos de interés. Y si no lo miraba del lado de un amigo, una vez Blaise se enterara, jamás iba a poder tener el beneficio de lo que su alianza significaba. Zabini podía ayudarlo en cualquier situación si lo ameritaba, incluso esconderlo si se lo ganaba, considerando que la viuda negra de su madre estaba tan interesada en el ejército mortífagos y sus ideales como lo estaba de llorar a sus difuntos esposos. En resumen, la idea de mentir le decía como si de un jodido lumus a menos de un centímetro de su cara se tratase que sólo conseguiría perjudicarlo en el momento menos oportuno.

—¿Cómo es posible que seas un mortífago? —suspiró, haciendolo enarcar una ceja, tan extrañado con el comentario que estaba a punto de reír. Para él estaba claro que lo era, ¿había algo más que ella no estaba viendo? Ah sí, lo retorcido y enfermo que estaba al punto de trazar un plan en donde, sí o sí, ella terminaba con él, incluso despues de la guerra.

—Es una gran pregunta —asintió con cierta ironía.

Hermione entendió su tono y golpeo un poco su hombro, tirándolo hacia atrás.

—¿Auch?

—Sé perfectamente que tu papel de mortífago te queda de maravilla. No soy tan tonta como para ignorar tus actitudes manipuladoras y esos ojos tan calculadores.

—¿E incluso sabiendo eso... estás aquí? —preguntó— Buah. Y creí que te conocía.

—La cosa es que no hay remedio. Por cada pizca de inteligencia, decía mi padre, hay el doble de oscuridad —comentó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Theodore jugaba con el borde de su chaleco escolar, esuchando con real interés—. Pero eso no quita que estás lleno de cosas que me gustan, y que claramente no compartes su ideología.

Theodore sonrió, notando que había a penas un poco de vergüenza en su semblante a comparación de las veces que coqueteaba con ella y lo ignoraba a propósito.

—Por ejemplo... —susurró— Me contaste todo bajo los efectos del Veritaserum, y solías animarme cuando no estaba teniendo mis mejores días. Hablar contigo siempre fue refrescante, era como si tuviera que hablar el mismo idioma, no chino, como con Ron. O con códigos, como con Harry —hizo una mueca, deslizando las manos a su rostro—. Aunque la realidad es, Theodore... Que no te conozco de verdad. Pero cada día, cada vez que lograba verte en los pasillos o el comedor, no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que me gustaría conocerte más, sin importar lo que descubriera.

El cabello le caía un poco sobre los ojos, y Theodore llevó una mano hasta el para ponerlo tras su oreja. Entonces recordó los anillos de su familia. Sin querer evitarlo, desde la noche de la fiesta del profesor Slughorn, los llevaba en un bolsillo de su pantalón. A veces cuando recordaba a su madre o a Hermione, se ponía a mirarlos, pensando en cuál era el propósito de ambos anillos, o en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado darle uno aquella vez. La posibilidad se había esfumado, por supuesto, pero una vez más pensó en ello mientras miraba a Hermione a los ojos. Sus pestañas no eran tan largas, podía decir que las de Tracey lo eran mucho más, pero que no lo fueran le daba un toque adorable. Su nariz tenía pequeñas pecas que se extendían hacia sus mejillas, unas pecas que había descubierto tenía solo cuando se reunía con ella en la biblioteca. Desde lejos había sido imposible notar que estaban.

Sus labios eran finos y suaves, notó cuando su mano bajó hasta ellos y pudo deslizar su pulgar en el inferior.

—Hermione —dijo su nombre, mirando brevemente a sus ojos una vez más, para después volver a sus labios—, ¿es posible que me dejes besarte?

De inmediato notó que apretaba levemente sus labios, con cierta duda o quizás vergüenza. A Theodore no le importaba realmente, tampoco le parecía demasiado especial su manera de reaccionar, después de todo estaba claro que el tema de las relaciones no era su fuerte. Algo como él pero con menos intención de que eso se mantuviera así. Aunque Theodore pensaba en lo mucho que ese detalle le gusta, y cada uno de los demás; cuando desviaba la mirada hacia su nariz, intentando no verlo directamente a los ojos, o cuando sus manos caían y se posaban en sus muslos, a pesar de que reaccionaba al instante dándose cuenta de lo extraño que era tocar a alguien ahí. Theodore tomó su mano que se alejó sin pensar, y con cuidado la devolvió a su muslo, acariciando sus nudillos mientras cubría parte de ella con su propia mano. También le gustaba cuando ignoraba sus coqueteos y después cuando los aceptaba, respondiendo con ingenio, consiguiendo una sonrisa de su parte que Theodore recuerda con cariño, porque nunca pudo detenerla. Cada sonrisa que Hermione provocaba en él, a veces incluso con su presencia, provenía desde el lado más sincero de su corazón y su razón.

Movió la mano en su rostro para llevarla con cuidado hacia su cuello, y entonces volvió a mirarla.

—¿Hermione?

De pronto pareció reaccionar, con mucha más vergüenza que antes. Pudo notar que sus mejillas se volvieron un poquito más rosadas, y la vio abrir la boca, a punto de decir algo pero sin atreverse al final. Theodore sintió su mano apretar su pierna, pero tan pronto como lo notó, ella la soltó, haciendo ademán de quitarla.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó, cerrando los ojos con frustración, pero incapaz de quitar su mano otra vez a causa de la de Theodore—. Yo quiero... Quiero besarte, pero...

—Hm —hizo con la garganta, indicándole que le prestaba atención.

—Yo no sé si... No quiero delatarte, Nott, y tampoco quiero alejarme. Pero Ronald... ¿Qué pasa si todavía lo quiero de esa manera?

Habría sido una falacia enorme si Theodore no hubiera aceptado lo mucho que le dolió oír eso. Era comprensible, sin embargo, y estaba a favor de que Hermione no se precipitara y estuviera segura de que quería besarlo cuando lo hiciera.

Theodore vio entonces que ella le devolvía la mirada fijamente, a la espera de su reacción con temor. Él se limitó a sonreírle y llevar las manos a su rostro, la hizo inclinarse y después, con la mirada confusa de ella encima, besó su frente.

—No hay razón para apresurarse —susurró, sin alejarse del todo. Theodore sintió sus alientos cruzarse y mezclarse, y vio a Hermione mirándolo con atención—. No necesito que me beses ahora, mientras pueda besarte al final de todo. Eres demasiado importante como para arriesgar tu corazón de esa manera.

De repente la vio fruncir las cejas, lejos de verse furiosa o algo similar. Theodore alzó las suyas, intentando comprender qué ocurría. Cuando Hermione le pasó los brazos por los hombros, rodeando su cuello, y se escondió en él a la vez que temblaba levemente, decidió no decir nada y solamente disfrutar de la sensación de su cuerpo pequeño y delgado contra el suyo. Si bien Theodore no era mucho más grande en contextura a comparación de Draco, sus hombros eran un poco más anchos que los de su compañero y tenía un poco de musculatura formada en los brazos. También era unos tres centímetros más alto, pero no más que Blaise. De pie a su lado, Hermione podía llegar a penas a sus labios, así que estar sentado sin dudas le otorgaba una ventaja a ella.

Theodore llevó una de sus manos a su nuca después de rodearla de vuelta, acariciando su cabello con suavidad y cerrando los ojos por un momento, inundando a sus pulmomes del aroma que caracterizaba tanto a Hermione. Estaba entonces ese olor dulce, que a Theodore le recordó a los duraznos, encajando perfectamente con la descripción que le había dado a Slughorn durante una de sus primeras clases con él. Estaba el olor a libros que lo hizo pensar en sus encuentros en la biblioteca y el del rocío, que a penas se distinguía pero permanecía. La apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, deseando no tener que dejarla nunca. Pero eso era algo difícil de conseguir por más que lo intentara.

Pudo sentir el corazón de Hermione latiendo junto al suyo, el de ella lo hacía unos segundos antes que el propio, e intentó cubrirla por todos lados cuando el frío de ella se traspasó por su chaqueta y capa. Hermione no llevaba la suya, y él solo podía darle la que le pertenecía porque ni sus brazos, manos o pecho eran suficiente para calentar un poco más su cuerpo, y la idea de alejarse para después estar en un constante limbo por un tiempo no sonaba nada atractiva.

Sólo un poco más. Un poco...

Finalmente, Hermione no se había deshecho en lágrimas sobre él, tampoco es que le hubiera importado de ser así; descubrió por su expresión cuando se apartó un poco para desabrochar y destender la capa de sus hombros y se dispuso a pasarla por los de ella, mientras la miraba de reojo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos un poco también, pero no habían lágrimas saliendo una tras otra o sollozos. Hermione era fuerte, y Theodore se admiró, una vez más, con sinceridad por eso. Y entonces agradeció que se mantuviera firme, porque de no ser así, él habría permanecido toda la noche abrazándola, arriesgando el pellejo de ambos y la comodidad también.

¿Qué eran uno o dos años después de los cinco que llevaba mirándola desde su asiento?, pensó mientras le sonreía de nuevo a causa del sonrojo y la mirada agradecida que le dio, y volvía a abrazarla.

—Theodore...

—Se hace tarde —susurró, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro—, ¿no es cierto?

Hermione asintió.

—Sólo un poco más —pidió.

—Lo sé —La escuchó murmurar cerca de su oreja, y no pudo evitar el escalofrío que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Ella lo sintió e intentó separarse y preguntarle qué pasaba, pero él sólo pudo reír y sacudir un poco la cabeza.

—Nada, nada... —Al poco tiempo su risa disminuyó y se encontró mirando fijamente la puerta a espaldas de Hermione. Entonces sintió en su rostro que sus labios volvían a su posición inicial, pero poco antes de que la sonrisa que tenía desapareciera, se detuvo en una más bien triste— Te voy a extrañar, Hermione.

Sin decir nada, Hermione dejó un beso en su mejilla e inmediatamente después, tal como él, se apoyó en su hombro, aunque a comparación de Theodore recostando su mejilla.

Esa noche tampoco le dio el anillo. Theodore no quería dárselo como una forma de poner en un objeto el amor que le tenía, sino que representara la relación de ambos. Como amigos, como amantes o lo que fuera, sólo quería que Hermione pudiera mirarlo y recordar que él no se olvidaría jamás de ella y el deseo de tener la certeza de que estaba protegida.

No se lo dio, temiendo que ella no pudiera entender del todo esa parte, temiendo que a pesar de explicárselo, se sintiera obligada a escogerlo a él o a rechazar su ofrecimiento. Temía que no comprendiera que no era sólo la mujer a la que amaba, temía que no comprendiera que significaba mucho más para él que eso. Theodore deseaba que para entonces, cuando ella tuviera el anillo, estuviera libre de lo que encadenaba aquel lado de su corazón a Weasley y entendiera que para él era una persona sumamente importante, más allá del amor de pareja, que era alguien a quien quería mantener a salvo de esa inminente guerra.


End file.
